A new Beginning
by TheTruthNeverLies
Summary: Naruto gains the abilities to manipulate time itself, he uses this new found ability to save his family but there are a few unforeseen cast to his actions. He is no longer Naruto Uzumaki and know goes by Youko. Its been revised a little
1. A New Start

The sky was ominous rain pouring down lighting filled the sky, two men stood unfazed staring by the rain, at each other eyes, red into blue. Both young men look as if they had almost reached their limits. Both men covered in injuries Sasuke's left arm was broken and Naruto's, had his right eye closed it had been sliced by a kunai, leaving him blind in that eye. The surrounding landscape had been leaved, the young man with blond hair blue eyes, finally smiled but it was his normal cheerful smile it was a smile full of regret, pain, sorrow.

"Why bother I am going to kill you then I will destroy the village that gained so much from my pain, from Itachi's pain," Sasuke said his voice full of venom.

"You know you are still my best friend, but I can't let you do that and that is why I will be the one to end this," Naruto said, as he got back into his stance ready to end the battle. One of his shadow clones vanished, returning Naruto to the Sage mode. Sasuke readied himself for the next attack, that both knew this would be the last bout. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto had one last trick up his sleeve, he created three shadow clones. One charges Sasuke while the real Naruto built up chakra in his palm. There was a high pitch screech as the amount of chakra he released increased.

"Goodbye Sasuke," Naruto said as a tear ran down his face, "Wind release: Rasenshuriken."

The attack hit Naruto's Clone and Sasuke as it expanded engulfing his friend, when the dust settled Sasuke was on the ground unable to move but he was not dead yet.

"Why do you do it Naruto, fight for people that you hated, how can you fight for those who hate you?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"I do it so they will see me as something more than a monster, I don't fight for the ones who hate me, I fight for my friends, for my comrades. I would do anything for them. I would have done anything for you," he said seriously, but something happened that Sasuke did not expect Naruto smiled, "I know I told you that I would die with you, that will have to wait there is still one more thing I need to take care of then I promise that I will meet you again."

"What are you going to do become Hokage? Known as the hero who killed the traitorous Uchiha?"

"No, I am not fit to become Hokage, I couldn't even save you so how can I protect a village?" he said smiling, "No, I am going to finish off the Akatsuki."

"Dobe, you really are an idiot," Sasuke said smiling.

"I guess some things never change," Naruto said smiling down at his fallen friend.

Naruto was heading back to the Village his right eye covered in bandages; he could sense that something was not right he ran as fast as he could. Konohagakure was left in ruins the scent of blood hung strong in the air even with the rain pouring down trying to wash the blood from the streets. He didn't have the time to mourn the loss of his fellow shinobi, the fighting was still going on he ran where he sensed the battle, the forces of the hidden leaf village was extremely thin, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Granny Hokage, and Ino. He looked around for the rest of his friends but see anyone else then he noticed bodies on the ground the first was Hinata, then Choji, Tenten… he could no longer look at the bodies scattered across the ground. Then he looked up at who they were fighting. Madara, Kisame, and Kabuto, none of them seemed to notice the new arrival.

"It looks like you guys have saved me the trouble of looking for you," Naruto said as he walked to the battle field his eye was crimson red, his injuries healed themselves.

"It looks like you beat Sasuke," Madara said sounding impressed, but not surprised. Naruto just smiled, as he reached up and removed the bandages from his right eye, which was closed.

"I will deal with them, you guys just get out of here, I have lost enough friends for one life time," Naruto said, no trace of his usual smile his voice no longer cheery, it was almost cold as the rain beating down on them.

"You can't take them on alone," Ino shouted.

"I won't be, but I will have help from an old friend," Naruto said still smiling as he opened his eye revealing Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Naruto," Kakashi said looking horrified.

"Kakashi-sensei, I will end this here today," Naruto said smiling at his friends, as the fox's chakra engulfed him, one tail appeared, two tails, when he noticed that none of them had moved he turned to them and shouted, "RUN!"

But when he turned Kisame charged him Kakashi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, destroying his sword, Naruto's Sharingan spun as Kakashi used his jutsu. 'Did he just copy my jutsu' Kakashi wondered as Naruto turned to face down his opponents. A third tail appeared, everyone but Sakura got up ready to leave.

"Naruto we can help you, you don't have to do it alone," Sakura cried, he didn't say anything, what could he say, he knew how this had to end, "Naruto I…" she started before she cut him off.

"Tell me when I am finished here," he said not looking at her, "but right now you guys need to leave."

They didn't say anything else leaving him to face his greatest challenge, "Kakashi-Sensei will he be alright?" Sakura asked. He did not say anything, but his silence spoke clearly to them all, Naruto was going to die, he was planning on talking them all with him.

When Naruto was sure that they were gone the forth tail appeared, the fifth, six, seventh, eight, and finally all nine tails had appeared. Naruto was swallowed by the darkness. When he woke up he was alone corpses of his fallen foes lay at his feet. But they weren't the ones he remembered fighting, Kakashi, Granny Hokage, Sakura. Ino looked at him like no one had looked at him for the longest time, like he was a monster, Neji sat injured Shikamaru was tending to Lee.

Ino sat holding her best friend close who he had originally thought dead but it looked as if there was nothing more they could do for her. Sakura opened her eyes slightly smiling at him, "sorry I got in your way again. But there was one last thing I had to tell you," her voice getting weaker with ever word she spoke, "I really do love you Naruto.

She closed her eyes still smiling, but he knew she would not wake again, 'How did this happen why did this happen all I wanted to protect those precocious to me but all I did was cause them more pain,' Naruto thought to himself running from the village.

He heard an evil laugh, "Kit do what to change all of this, make it so none of this happened? Do you want to save your friends?" the Kyuubi asked.

"How can I?" Naruto asked.

"It's easy with the Sharingan, we have two interesting gifts we have the ability to copy any jutsu that includes jutsu that other Sharingans use. So we time manipulations with it, and endless chakra," the Kyuubi said Naruto wasn't sure if he could trust him.

"What is the catch?"

"Well if we change the course of history who knows but there is one thing I am sure of we will take the place of either you or…" he could hear the smile in the Kyuubi voice.

"Or place, as the King of Demon," Naruto finished, "can I save my family?"

"Yes," the Kyuubi answered simply.

"Then what are you waiting for you over grown fur ball?" Naruto said smiling, his eye started spinning like crazy and the events of his life flashed before him and then everything went black.

When Naruto woke up he was alone and it was dark everything was so peaceful, he had no idea where he was thou. He felt like his head was going to split in two. He caught his reflection in the river; he looked to be about four years old, but that seemed to be the only thing that was different his mind was as it had been before his jutsu.

"What the hell is going on!" he shouted jumping back from the river, "Why am I four?"

"It is a side effect of the jutsu we performed; it seems like our powers are not full intact at the moment either, but we still have the power to deal with most enemies. In a few years we will be back to what we once were and the most powerful being once more," the Kyuubi said.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, "I thought you hated me?"

"I do, but I doubt that you are just going to remove the seal and let me roam free. And if I am going to be stuck in here I am going to make the most of it and still be the strongest," the Kyuubi answered.

"Well if the jutsu worked that means my family should be alive," Naruto said happily.

"Kit you are no longer Naruto Uzumaki we are Youko Kitsune," the Kyuubi laughed.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"You really are stupid aren't you? If you were the son of the Hokage do you think you would be alone in the middle of nowhere?" the Kyuubi said laughing. The horrible realization hit him he was alone again, when was his moment of happiness to come. He performed a basic transformation jutsu; just enough to change his hair color remove the whiskers. He covered his Sharingan and made his way with no place in mind where he was going.

Night Fall came he heard a commotion, he saw three young shinobi they all looked worn down beaten and bruised. As they stared down a much older shinobi, Naruto took a deep breath before calling out, "why don't you pick on someone your leave!"

The four shinobi turned to see a little four year old stood there his exposed eye cold, "kid get out of here!" the girl in the group shouted.

"No I am having a bad day and I found who I am going to take it out on," Naruto said a smile appearing on his face, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," ten little Narutos who made quick work of the shinobi. Another Shinobi appeared but Naruto took this one to be the three genin's sensei.

One of the boys sat on the ground crying, "I don't want to do this anymore. All out hard work was for nothing. That kid took down someone that the three of us together couldn't just like that."

"What is he thinking?" the girl whispered to the second boy of the group. He shrugged as their sensei examined the boy.

"I was just thinking that my first impression of you all is…" he said pausing looking between them, "I don't like you very much," he said rubbing his chin nodding causing them all to fall over with how casually he said it.

"Where are you from?" there sensei asked.

"Nowhere," Naruto answered.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know just where my feet take me I guess," he answered just as nonchalantly.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Why not I can teach you all some things," Naruto said smiling, 'cocky little bastard,' they all thought while smiling at him.

**Four Years later**

A masked man stood in the middle of the Uchiha compound, the buildings consumed by black flames. The only thing that he could here was the crackling of the flames. There was just one more place he need to go to finish his mission, he need to hurry they would be back soon, by then he wanted to be long gone. He was hired to kill the Uchiha, but he was going to leave two alive. The occupants of the last residence haven't seemed to notice anything.

"Welcome back," he heard a woman called, when she entered into the room her smile vanished, she looked a lot like her children it's a shame that she had to die, "who are you?"

"Shinigami," he answered coolly he moved the mask exposing a Sharingan, her eyes deadened he walked up to her and slight her throat killing her quickly so she did not feel a thing then to the last man in the village and he was disposed of just as easily. As he left he found his way impeded by Itachi.

"Itachi, move I don't want to kill you," he said no with emotion in his voice.

"But you had no problem kill the rest of the Uchiha Clan?" Itachi said his Sharingan activated locked on him.

"Your right I didn't and if you don't get out of my way I will kill you and Sasuke," he answered Itachi's eyes widened, but he stepped aside not wanting to risk his little brother's safety. The masked man vanished into thin air.

**Four Years later**

A blond awake from his slumber rolling over looking at his alarm clock it was nearly noon today he was going to be assigned his genin team, what time was it that he was suppose to be up there, it didn't really matter he would get there when he got there. He got up and dressed placing a pendant around his neck that had a seal mark carved into it. There was a puff of smoke standing where Naruto had just been was a man with brown hair he still had one blue eye and his Sharingan; he wrapped the eye before putting on his forehead protector.

Mean while at the Academy, the students were anxiously waiting to be placed in their new teams and meet their sensei. A boy with white hair entered the room after lunch, "bow before me fools I will be the greatest ninja you all will ever meet," he said laughing.

"Not with your grades," a cool voice said behind him, he almost toppled over at the laughter. He turned to see a girl with dark brown hair one blue and one green eye.

"Kasumi why do you have to be so mean, I might just have to remove you from my harem," he said pulling himself up again.

"Ryu I don't know in what twisted reality you have a harem and with me in it but it isn't this so I'm not to hurt," she said smiling. His head fell once more as he made his way to his seat defeated.

"Ryu I think she likes you," a girl with jet black hair and eyes so dark that appeared to be black said coolly.

"Really?" he asked his head picking up smiling.

"No," she said plainly his head fell once more in defeat.

"Sit down and shut up you little brats it time for me to tell you your teams," their sensei said she had long blond hair light brown eyes she was in her early twenties. She started listing off teams, there were mixed reactions to the teams finally she called out, "team seven will be Kasumi, Ryu, and Emi and your sensei is…" he eyes widened then she looked up smiling your, "your sensei's name isn't on here."

They did not like the way she was looking they knew this wasn't going to end well for them, "it looks like that they already knew that you are going to fail so they aren't even bothering to give you guys a Sensei," laughed one of their classmates.

"I am not going to fail I am going to be the greatest ninja ever, you guys are going to beg me to be the next Tsukikage," Ryu called out to the class, their sensei had a worried look on her face that seemed to go unnoticed by most of the class, most Emi noticed it.

"Sensei what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, let me go see if I can find out who your sensei is," she said walking out hurriedly. The jounin instructors started appearing, soon they where the last ones left. An hour past, then two, three, at this point they were all feed up with waiting, an young man he looked to be in his twenties, walked thru the door, they had seen him before he was usually around Kio-Sensei, they had learned that they had been on the same genin team.

"You three go to the roof to meet your sensei, so good luck" he said turning then he stopped and said in a whisper that they all heard, "you will need it," their hearts stopped in their chest as they made their way to the roof.

When they got there, they did not see anyone. Finally Kasumi pointed out a boy about their age laying down looking up at the sky, "hey kid shouldn't you be somewhere like class or something, we are waiting for our sensei and we would want them thinking you're not in our group," Ryu shouted at the boy.

"Really," the boy said in a bored tone, he looked over at that the students, "my first impression of you all…I hate you," sweat drops fell on the back of their heads. "Alright let's start with introductions, like tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams," he said in the same bored tone.

"Why don't you go first, you little bastard," Ryu said pissed at the boys nonchalant personality.

"Okay, my name… well you all can just call me Sensei, as for my likes you don't need to know, my dislikes you all, my hobbies I don't wanna tell you and my dream," he said stopping thinking, "I had a funny one last night."

"You didn't tell us anything but that you don't like us and that you think you are our sensei!" Ryu shouted.

"You can go next," he said not even bothering to look over at them.

"My name is Ryu, I like, no I love beautiful girls, I dislike people who don't know how to treat woman and you," he added glaring at him but Naruto didn't really care, "my hobbies is collecting the hearts of women, my dream is to be the greatest ninja ever and have the world's greatest harem." 'So I have a pervert on my team,' Naruto thought to himself.

"I will go next, my name is Kasumi, I like cute things and reading, I dislike perverts, my hobbies are singing, training and cooking, my dream is to be the best I can be." 'She sounds like she has some promise too and is not a fan girl,' he thought to himself.

"My name is Emi, I like too many things, I don't really dislike anything, and hobbies I'm not really sure I guess I will try anything at least once, my dream is to be a well rounded person." 'What a strange group, I am going to have fun with them,' an evil smirk appeared on his face that they did not seem to notice and for the first time he sat up looking over at the students.

"Okay tomorrow we are going to have a test to see if you can continue to be ninja," he said they all looked shocked.

"But we took a test so that we could become genin," Kasumi said sounding nervous.

"That was just to weed out the weak; this test is something that I am putting you true to see if you can really cut it as ninja. So, meet me at training ground ten tomorrow morning at 5:10 a.m. and one more thing make sure you don't eat anything or you will be sick. Bye now," he said vanishing leaving his students horrified.

The next morning they were all there by five and five-ten came and went with no sign of their Sensei, it was almost eleven when he finally showed up, in a cloud of smoke, "good morning."

"You are almost six hours late," they all shouted at him.

"I told you all 10:05," he said.

"No you said 10 after five 5," Kasumi said glaring at him.

"Did I, why would I do that? I don't want to get up that early," he said looking confused.

"Never mind," Kasumi said putting her face in her hand.

"Well since we are all here I will explain the rules," he pulled out two silver bells, "in order to pass you need to get one, and if you don't you will be tied to a tree while the rest of us eat. And you will also be sent back to the academy if you fail to get a bell."

"But you only have two bells," Emi pointed out.

"This is true so that means at least one of you will fail. And you have to take the bells from me and if you want any chance of getting one you have to be ready to kill me, you have an hour and a half to get a bell from me so, ready, set, go," they vanished. He looked around finding all three of them in a matter of moments. He reached in his pouch pulling out a book the title read, "A tale of the Legendary Sucker," laughing as he read the book. He ducked as a kick went over his head and in one fluid motion he made a tiger seal.

"Kasumi look out," Ryu shouted but it was too late.

"Thousand years of pain," Naruto shouted as he poked her in the ass send her flying, and then he opened his book like nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that," Kasumi shouted looking pissed as she got to her feet.

"A jutsu," he said not looking up from his book.

"Well let's see you do that to me," Ryu shouted as he attacked.

"No I have a different jutsu for you," he made some unknown hand sign to then he vanished, "water torture jutsu," he said as he put his finger in his mouth then into Ryu's ear causing him to jump and curse loudly.

"Two down one to go," he said before vanishing and reappearing before Emi, he made a ram hand sign,

"hells hand jutsu," he said as he began to tickle Emi, she was unable to fight back, she began to laugh so hard that it sounded as if she was crying. When the other two came into sight he waved to them before vanishing.

"Our Sensei is an idiot and a pervert," Ryu said thinking that they were alone.

"That maybe the case but we can't beat him alone, we will have to work together if any of us are going to pass," Kasumi said.

"Well who would fail if we do get the bells, because there are only two and three of us," Emi reminded the group.

"Well it won't matter if we can't get any of the bells," Kasumi said softly.

"Well I will let you two pass if we get the bells," Ryu said smiling weakly. They all stood there for a moment, working on a plan in order to get the bells.

When they found their sensei he was sitting under a tree reading his book, "so have you babies come to tell me that you give up?"

"No we have come to take the bells from you," Ryu shouted.

"All three of you?" he asked sounding amused

"Yes," they said in unison.

"You know that one of you is going to fail regardless?"

"Yes," they repeated.

"Well then, that means" he said getting up, they all took a step back looking a little nervous as he closed his book, he had a serious look on his face, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "you all pass," he said quickly smiling.

"Wait what?" Ryu said as they all looked dumb founded.

"I wanted to see if you three could work together when it was in your best interest to work alone. Thou none of you would have passed even if two of you would have gotten the bells on your own, which you wouldn't have," he explained.

"So why not just have three bells?" Kasumi asked.

"It would have defeated the point of the test, then we would have worked together from the beginning and he would learn if we would sacrifice for the team's well being," Emi said thoughtfully.

"Very good, that was the whole point to this test," Naruto said smiling.

"Sensei," Kasumi said softly.

"What."

"You know," she started pausing for a moment, "you're a bastard."

His head fell slightly, "well that's all I will see you guys here tomorrow at 10 and the real training will begin," he said before vanishing.

Then they noticed the clock that he had left behind, they were nearly two hours passed the deadline had he known that they were planning to work together or did he forget about the time? Kasumi thought as she noticed it. She pushed it out of her mind as they made their way back to the village. They bumped into Kio-sensei as they went to get some food; it seemed that while there Bastard-Sensei was waiting for them he ate all of the lunches. Which was better than failing so they weren't to mad about it.

"Kio-Sensei what do you know about our sensei?" Kasumi asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"He was my teammate," she said smiling nervously.

"How he is like our age?" Ryu interjected.

"True but he became a genin by four a chunnin by five and a jounin by six," she said still smiling nervously.

"Anything else you would like to tell us?" Kasumi asked with a new found respect for her sensei.

"Yeah he is always late."

"We already know this," Ryu said glaring at their former sensei

"And one last thing," she said seriously.

"What is it?" they asked as they sat down to eat.

"Never say his name three times you will be cursed," she said looking scary.

"We don't even know his name," Ryu said crossing his arms looking pissed,

"Well it's for the best," she said nodding.

"So can you tell us what it is?" Emi asked.

"I could but I'm not." After ten minutes of bombarding her with pleas she finally gave in, "Fine his name is…" she said looking around leaning in they did the same, "Youko."

"If that was my name I wouldn't want people to know it either," Ryu cried out laughing, "Youko, Youko."

"Don't do it I'm telling you, don't do it," Kio-Sensei said quickly but it was too late.

"Youko," the sky went dark in the middle of the day and there he was looking at Ryu, no he was looking at him but, thru him, into his soul, chills went up his spine. But no one else seemed to notice their sensei. Ryu began to sweat as he looking into the only visible eye on his sensei's face. After he managed to break eye contact everyone looked at him asking if he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine," but he did not stay much longer saying that that he had things to do at home. Soon they all went their own way.

Over the next few months they were worked harder than they had even been. Training every day and missions every other day. After another baby sitting mission Ryu shouted out in frustration, "I am tired of all these damn D ranked missions."

"I will talk to the Tsukikage and see what he can do about it," Naruto said also getting tired of these D ranked missions. He was use to going on only A-ranked missions or higher and these missions weren't even worth his time.

"I love you Bastard- Sensei," Kasumi said happily, he did not really like his new nick name that she had given him. He guessed she still hadn't forgiven him for poking her in the ass during his test, but he did say anything before vanishing.

The Next day they appeared in the Tsukikage, he looked to be nearing his forties short hair and a clean cut beard, "I have granted your request for a B-Ranked mission."

**To be continued**

**I have went back editing my story so let me know what you think of the story and thank as always for reading.**


	2. B ranked Mission

"I have granted your request for a B-Ranked mission." the genin looked surprised that they had skipped C-Ranked missions straight to B-Ranked.

"Yes, we are total bad asses!" Ryu shouted in glee.

"Are you sure that we are ready for a B-Ranked mission?" Kasumi asked sounding a little nervous.

"I'm sure Sensei would have requested a B-Ranked mission if he didn't think we couldn't handle it," Emi said sounding bored.

"No he told me you are completely incompetent," they almost fell over at this, "but I told him it wasn't true and to prove it I have given you a B-Ranked mission. It is more of a C-Ranked mission but in the area it is in makes dangerous enough to become a B-Ranked mission"

"Bastard-Sensei," they muttered under their breath.

"You rang?" their Sensei said standing behind them; they all froze in fear not thinking that he would have heard them.

"Well I think it is time to meet your mission," the Tsukikage said, wondering if it was really a good idea to give them a B-Ranked mission, "come in he called."

A man wearing a navy blue suit stepped into the room clean cut he held his noise up like he could smell something foul in the room, "so where is my escort."

"Right in front of you," the Tsukikage said as the man's eye fell upon the ninja before him.

"Have any of them even hit puberty yet?" the man asked.

"Don't worry I trained one of them personally and he has been a jounin for seven years now."

"And which one would that be?" the Tsukikage pointed to the Naruto, "so I get the one with one eye that reassuring. How did he lose his eye?" the Kage looked horrified at the false smile that his former student was now giving the client.

"Do you want to know what's under these bandages?" he said in a falsely sweet voice, while the Tsukikage was shaking his head quickly.

"No," he said hesitantly.

"Very well, what is the mission?"

"You are to take me to the land of waves, they are building a bridge to help increase trade and I want to go and talk business so I can get an early foot in the door. That where all the big money is," the man said.

"Say no more I was hoping to pay a visit there soon kills two birds with one stone, so we leave tomorrow at 10 no better make it 10:30 I need a well balanced breakfast," Naruto said scratching his chin.

"Isn't that for me to decide," his voice fading under the look he received from the one eyed jounin, "10:30," he said quickly, Naruto nodded.

"By the way my name is Youko and yours?"

"Kaito," he said looking terrified of the little ninja.

"Very well good day to you all," Naruto said vanishing into thin air.

"Never say his name," Ryu warned after his sensei had left the room, "you will be cursed if you say it three times. I know I did it," he said his eyes wide like a mad man. The three genin left the office not knowing what to expect of their first mission outside of the village. They went to lunching, something that they did not do before they were put on the same team. Over the last few months they had become inseparable, their sensei stressed team work. He was always saying stuff like your team is your family and you need to have complete trust in them. They all wondered about their sensei he seemed wise beyond his years but they had never seen what made him a jounin level ninja chunnin maybe, but they were careful never to say anything like that in front of him because he was a mad man, his training regiments were hell and, worse when they pissed him off.

The next day they were surprised to see their Sensei on time; he was never on time unless you counted to meals. But he thought he was always on time saying something like, "I am on time. I arrived right when I wanted to."

Even thou he was always late he always knew if they where late or not and the day they had training he made them wish they were dead. Sensei was talking to Kaito, "You're late," Naruto called.

"It's 10:30 we are no time!" Ryu shouted.

"To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late and to be late is unacceptable," Naruto answered.

"Your one to talk Bastard-Sensei," Kasumi said a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Bastard-Sensei?" Kaito repeated confusion evident on his face.

"Yeah for some reason they think I'm a bastard I don't get how they could think that," Naruto said trying to sound hurt and innocent at the same time. But Naruto looked serious as he turned to his group, "we need to finish this mission as quickly as possible."

"Why is it dangerous," Kasumi asked not able to mask the fear in her voice, even Emi who didn't really show emotions looked scared as he nodded.

"If I remember correctly the land of waves…" he said pausing as everyone leaned in even Kaito, he had a look of seriousness that they had never seen on his face before, "the land of waves doesn't have ramen," they all fell over at the statement.

"Bastard-Sensei is that all you think of?" Kasumi shouted.

"I don't know I never thought about it," he said causing them to fall over again; he rubbed the back of his head as they got back to their feet. They started to the land of waves, while none of them where looking Naruto made a quick set of hand signs before placing his hand on the ground and a little fox appeared. Naruto nodded at the little fox and it ran off.

"I didn't know there were any foxes around here," Emi said as she caught sight of the little fox running off.

"You never know what you will find if you are paying attention," Naruto said smiling. Emi watched him as they walked, "what are you doing?" he finally asked after awhile.

"You said if we pay attention we will find something," she said still watching him.

"Okay," he said not sure where she was going with this.

"We don't know much about you so if I watch you I will find something," she answered plainly.

"I guess," he said rubbing his chin in thought, "so what have you found so far?"

"That you're an idiot," she said just as plainly.

"I get that a lot," he said smiling. This did not comfort Kaito who was paying them to keep him safe. After what seemed like forever Naruto noticed the little fox, who nodded then before running off once more. He knew that he had about a month before Gato would show at the bridge hopefully he would be able to find him before then but it came to it he always had that option open to him. It was not the finding him part that would be difficult but doing it in a way that he could it on the low while watching his students. He could always send a bunch of clones but he knew that Kakashi was in the area and having a tone of clones roaming would not be the smartest thing at the moment. He would have to move carefully, and if he did this right he might be able to save Haku.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Kasumi asked looking worried.

"I'm fine," he said smiling before looking in the direction of the battle, "I wonder how it will turn out this time?" he said to himself in a whisper.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Ryu asked also looking worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all," when they finally made it the land of waves, Ryu had been getting on his nerves with his complaining about wanting a rest. They found an inn to stay at while they finished their mission or rather missions in his case. He had been ordered by the Tsukikage to eliminate Gato and he didn't care how it was done but he wanted it done.

The sun had set his team was asleep, he slipped outside kneeled down as the little fox came into sight, "what happened?" he asked the little fox.

"The four leaf village ninja are fine, they defeated the missing-nin, but I don't think he is dead a hunter-nin took his body," the little fox answered.

"Very good how long do you thing we have?"

"I would say about a month considering his injuries."

"Thank you," he said as the little fox vanished. He smiled as he heard footsteps walking up to him, "how can I help you Kaito?"

"I was wondering how you are a sensei and you look no older than the ones you are teaching," Kaito said.

"We might be the same age but we are far from equals when it comes to skills, I have my six year in ANBU already, so if you have any worries don't you are safe as long as you stay on my good side," Naruto said smiling.

"I understand well good night," the man said turning off walking back into the inn. He continued to sit staring off into the distance the sun was starting to rise at this point, he teleported into his room so that none of them would know that he just got back in, he would send one of his fox to watch the hidden leaf ninja and another to watch Zabuza and Haku. He heard his team getting ready for their day.

"I hope you all slept well because, today we are going to have fun," he said walking from his room with a twisted smile his students did not like it. The way he was looking at them gave them the creeps, and they never liked his idea of 'fun' because it was only ever fun for him. Kaito looked confused at why they would be so scared of having fun.

"I thought everyone liked having fun?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah but he is a sick twist bastard," Kasumi said stepping back at his grin widened.

"He is the master of torture," Ryu shouted in fear. The Kaito remember what Youko had said to him last night, 'I have my six years in ANBU already,' he didn't know much about ninja rank but he was sure that if head six years in anything at his age meant he was a very capable.

"Let's go," he said leading them outside, "we will start with some light sparing and since I want to have some fun it will be you three against me. Last one standing gets a great prize, you are out if you die, capture or if you would die in a real battle. So ready…go."

They disappeared 'they are getting much better at hiding,' he thought to himself smiling then he turned to Kaito who was watch with a shock expression, as he pulled out a book and began to read.

"Are you sure you should be reading at a time like this?"

"What do you think I should take a nap?" a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, he heard an ambush, "Earth release: Hide like Mole Jutsu," he vanished into the earth.

"Where did he go," Ryu cried, soon his teammates were standing next to him.

"Earth release: Whack-a-Mole Jutsu," he popped up behind them whacking them on their heads with a paper fan, still reading his book, "I win, do you guys want to try again?"

This time they did not wait for he to say start they attacked him he dodged all of their attacks smiling, "So is that how we are playing," he asked an icy tone to his voice that they had never heard before.

"Shit," Ryu said his eyes wide in horror as their sensei walked towards them vanishing and reappearing behind him, Kasumi ran to Ryu's aid saving him from elimination. Emi attacked while he was busy dodging Kasumi's attack, but he blocked her attack, he took his eyes off of his team noticing that they were being watched he jumped out of the group he made a quick set of hand signs placing his hand to the ground. There were three streaks that rushed pass the genin into the trees.

"What the hell was that sensei?" Ryu asked horrified, "are they going to kill us?"

"No, they were meant to make you drop your guard," he said attacking his students once more at the end of the hour, his students sat there panting.

"Now I think chakra control, by climbing trees," he said rubbing his chin.

"That sounds easy," Kasumi said sounding relieved.

"What's the catch?" Emi asked as smile appeared on his face once again.

"I am glad you ask, you cannot use your hands." seeing their puzzled looks he walked over to the nearest tree and continued to walk straight. They looked upon their sensei in amazement. "Alright have at it," he said laying you down looking up at the sky closing his eyes.

"How in the hell are we suppose to do something like that?" Ryu shouted at the sleeping jounin.

"Figure it out," Youko answer rolling over on his side, that was his normal response to their questions and they hated it when he did that.

"You never teach us anything, you tell us to learn how to do something then you don't tell us how to do it!" Kasumi shouted throwing a little rock at him. And once it hit him she along with her team knew they were going to get it now.

"Your right what kind of sensei am I have you learn to climb trees on your own," he said sitting up with an evil glint in his eye, that would send the professional badass running home to their mommy, "but trees are boring I hope you are up for a swim."

"Sure why not," Ryu answered sounds more fun than climbing trees, but soon he was sure at the laugh that met their ears, a laugh of a deranged man.

"I am going to teach you to walk on water, the first one to reach me will get the rest of the day off but every time you fall in, well let's just say you don't want to know," he said continuing to laugh. The rest of the day was complete hell the genin had to drag themselves back into their rooms silently. They wanted to complain about their sensei but they were too tired to even do that.

"You are rather ruthless aren't you," Kaito said as a statement not a question.

"It's better for them to figure things out on their own, it teaches them the skill and problem solving," Naruto replied as he remained outside as the sun began to set, "I'm a lot nicer to them than the ones who taught me were," added with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"When I learned the summoning jutsu my sensei asked me if there was anything I wanted to eat, then he treated me to that meal or rather took me than baled when the bill arrived. Then he asked me was there someone I wanted to say goodbye to," he said smiling looking back fondly on those days.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Then he threw me off a cliff the rock were too slick to hold on to even with chakra and the only way for me to live was to use the summoning jutsu," he said still smiling while Kaito looked horrified at the thought of throwing a child over a cliff, "another one of my jutsu I had to learn on my own, being left to my own devices for days on end. But it made me stronger figuring out things on my own allowed me to create my own jutsu, and master jutsu that no one else knew."

"The Tsukikage did that to you?"

"No, it was him it was my godfather. He was the strongest ninja I had ever known but he was killed some time ago, well good night," he said walking to his room. He got in bed leaving the pendant on in case someone entered his room while he was sleep or something happened and he didn't have the time to put it on.

"Naruto why didn't you bring him back, you said that you would die with him but here you are standing before me, you lied to me that's all you are Naruto, a liar," a pink haired shinobi shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Sakura I tried," he said tears running down his checks as he reached out for her as Ino appeared behind her.

"You are nothing more than a monster you don't deserve to live you should just drop dead," she said her voice full of venom all his old friends appeared repeating one word over and over again "monster," he was a little boy once again as he stood alone. The faceless people ignored his very existence, pain filled his heart. He was crying but no one seemed to notice or they didn't care. No one even gave him a second glance until a boy with black hair stepped forward extending his hand. Naruto reached to take it, but the boy's hand went past his straight to his throat lifting him straight in the air as his free hand built up chakra, his hand plunged straight thru his chest.

"Kill them all, kill them all none of them love you, none of them care for you. I am all you have let me show them your pain, let me kill them all," as the red chakra consumed him, turning everything he touch to ashes, everything he loved, everyone one he knew, the calls of monster filled the air stuck in his mind he didn't want to hear it any more.

"STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, but the cries of monster just got louder.

Naruto sat up in a cold sweat the sun had already risen there was a knock on the door, "Sensei," a panicked voice called from the other side of the door. He got to his feet walked to the door putting on a smile that didn't reach his eyes, but it was rare for anyone to notice, no one ever looked pass the smile, who would who care about a demon.

"Sensei are you alright I thought I heard something from your room," Kasumi said looking concerned.

"I'm fine but no training to day," he said walking back into his room closing the door. Kasumi went outside where the other genin were waiting.

"No training today," Kasumi said answering the unasked question, "I think there is something wrong with sensei."

"When did you figure that out? Was it the hell he put us thru or could it be his childish attitude," Ryu said laughing.

"No I'm serious I want by his room, and he was shouting about something, then when he opened the door he looked different almost broken," her voice trailing off, "maybe he was thinking about something that happened to him what do we really know about him."

"What troubles could he have he is just a poor little genius," Ryu said shrugging.

"You think that's so," Kaito said walking out of the inn shaking his head, "I asked him why he is so hard on you guys, well let's just say that you guys have it nothing compared to how he did from the little he told me. You three should go out and see how things are here before complaining about how you have it."

"What do you know about me, I saw my family killed right before my eyes," Kasumi snapped, it was the first time any of them had ever heard her truly upset.

"Your shinobi, how many families will you break up, how many families do you think your sensei has seen broken either by his hand or someone else's," he left without another word they all stood in silence.

'What had he met by "well let's just say that you guys have it nothing compared to how he did" what did he know about their sensei,' she felt bad she never really tried to get to know him, after their first test he gave them she had forgot that he was their age and a jounin what must he had seen at such a young age, more than them, more than her. Why had he become so strong was, there must have been some reason. Next chance she got she was going to talk to him and really try to get to know him as a person. She made her way to the city it was empty the grocery stores had no food; no one was in the streets. She saw a pink haired girl in one of the stores looking a small selection that was marked at ridicules prices. She noticed that she was a Shinobi from another village. Did this have anything to do with why sensei was acting strange since yesterday morning?

She bumped into someone not paying attention to where she was going, "sorry," she said hurriedly as she looked up to see a blond with blue eyes that reminded her of her sensei's he smiled friendly down at her reaching down to take her hand.

"Its okay, my name is Naruto," he said smiling at her.

"I am Kasumi, are you a ninja?" she asked seeing his forehead protector that had a leaf on it.

"Yes, I am going to be the greatest Shinobi to come out of the hidden leaf village, even greater than my father," he said proudly.

"Naruto I doubt that you will become stronger than your father I don't think that is possible," a dark haired boy with black eyes said standing behind him.

"So who is your father?"

"He is the fourth Hokage," he said just as proud.

"You must be strong then having the Hokage as your father and all he can teach you," she said trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice, "How about you?" she asked the dark haired boy.

"I just want to kill the man that killed my clan," he said coldly.

"Your clan?"

"I am one of last Uchiha," he answered.

"Wow I heard you guys are suppose to be really strong, but I also heard you guys were wiped out by one man," he glared at her, "I didn't mean anything by it," she said quickly, "but I heard of another clan that was wiped out by one man, there is a rumor going around that he was an Uchiha and it could be the same man," she added quickly.

"You are a strange girl," the Uchiha said with a slight smile, she beamed up at the two men. It caused them both to blush slightly, "would you like to accompany us to lunch?"

"You're not going to lead me somewhere and try to have your way with me?" she asked eyeing them suspiciously, "I'm just kidding okay," she said smiling again.

Naruto was a little worried about his students thou he would never tell them that because heaven forbid they thought he liked them in the less. He had a clone stay with the business man that they where suppose to be guarding and he went off. It did not take long for him to find Emi and Ryu they were fishing or rather Ryu was fishing and Emi was just staring at him. That had become a habit of hers since he had told her if she looked she could find things she didn't know was there and she took him a little too literally. He was surprised to find Kasumi with the hidden leaf ninja. He watched her from a distance for a while.

He noticed a familiar presence behind him, "Sharingan No Kakashi," he said without looking back, "I must say I am honored that you would come over here to say hello."

"You seem to know who I am but I can say the same about me," Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone.

"I am hurt that you have forgotten me already, eight years ago ring any bells?" Naruto said finally turning around. Kakashi's one visible eye widened, "so you do remember me I feel so honored."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to check on my student."

"Your student?" Kakashi said watching him from the corner of his exposed eye

"Yes that girl, she is one of my students."

"But you're so young."

"I have been a jounin for about seven years now," he said in a mocked hurt tone.

"I think the year I took the chunnin exam was the last year my village participated I don't think we have been on the greatest of terms with you all. But I think this year might be different," Youko said smiling, "one more thing if they don't know she is a ninja don't say anything she needs a little fun before the hell I'm going to put them thru."

Kasumi stopped what she was doing feeling a chill run up her spine, "Kasumi are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," she said looking around.

"I will be back to pick her up in a few hours let her know that the bastard is coming," he said vanishing leaving Kakashi looking confused but he shrugged it off and started reading his book, walking back to the house to deliver the news that did not seem to go down that well with her.

At the end of the month but it seemed much longer to his students with the hell that he called training they were ready for anything or so they thought. A thick fog started to build on the bridge and Kasumi had remembering seeing the hidden leaf Shinobi heading towards the bridge. She couldn't let them face whatever it was alone she didn't wait for anyone she just ran off not thinking.

Kakashi spotted her first a felt dread, he did not sense her sensei and if something happened to her it would not end well for any of them on the bridge if the young shinobi decided. He say her eyes fix on the ice doom where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, she made a few quick hand signs "water release: water clone jutsu," as a water clones blocked the senbon coming at them Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised at their savior. She made a few more hand signs "water release: water dome jutsu," as a dome made of water incased the two young males.

All she had to do know was fine a way to get them out in once piece, "watch out!" she heard someone call, but it was too late she was unable to make a single hand sign. A large water dragon rose from the sea smashing against the bridge right into Zabuza she looked around but it was Kakashi and the boys looked as stunned as she was.

There was a malevolent laugh that filled air Kakashi looked horrified as something evil approached them, whatever it was it was powerful. Kasumi was not skilled at sensing chakra but this large amount she doubt that anyone could miss it. A masked man appeared before them, she had seen this man before it was the same person that killed her family. She didn't know what to do, she hated this man but he saved her. Why it had been the second time he had done so, she wanted to run from him but she was too scared.

"Zabuza the Demon of the Mist," he laughed thou she didn't see anything fun about it, "do you want to see a real demon?"

But the looks on the others faces she had no idea what he was talking about Zabuza was a scary enough demon for her and if he wasn't a real one she didn't want to know what was, "Kakashi it looks like our fight has to be put on hold or we all will die here today," Zabuza said getting to his feet his eyes fixed on the new arrival.

"So you know him?" Kakashi asked.

"Not personally he is in the Bingo books for most Nations but a few didn't put him in to keep bounty hunter from going after him," Zabuza replied, keeping his eyes fixed forward, "Sharingan No Shinigami, the nations that do have him in their bingo book have a flee on sight order."

"As long as you behave you don't have to die," the masked man said sounding pleased that they knew who he was. He cut his hand then made a few hand signs placing his palm to the ground the sky went black there was a loud bang and standing next to the man was a fox a little taller than the man himself it had nine tails crimson red eyes.

"The nine tailed Fox," Kakashi's eyes wide in fear as the fox looked between them all.

"Your pray will be here soon…fuzzy" he added quickly.

"Look you brat, I am king of Demon you will show me respect," the Kyuubi said sounding pissed off.

"And you will shut the hell up unless you want me to send you back without dinner," he said with calmly. The man walked up to the ice mirrors, he reached up touching them blowing them out of his way the shards projecting in all directions. Kakashi started for Kasumi who would be able to evade them in time but he saw her sensei appear pulling her to safety.

"That's one less problem to deal with," Kakashi said to himself, and then he noticed that the water dome had vanished.

"Zabuza forget about the money and leave," he said in his cool tone.

"And if I refuse your proposition?"

"You die; I don't really want to kill you right now so just make this easier on the both of us and just do it."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to kill Gato, you see the man who is paying me needs this bridge built so," he nodded at the Kyuubi who ran pass them all screams filled the air as the demon attacked Gato and his men only Kakashi and Zabuza could see what was happening to the men, it did not take long for the last man to die and be consumed. The Kyuubi vanished they turned back to Sharingan No Shinigami but he was gone, the fog cleared up.

"It seems we are no longer enemy since my employer is dead," he said walking away, "Haku let's go."

Mean while Youko was carrying Kasumi back to the inn, she had passed out from the shock. When he got back to the inn there were three little fox waiting for him. All three fox were of different sizes and color but the biggest difference was the more tails they had the bigger they where the one with three tails spoke first.

"The Tsukikage wants to know how much longer you think this mission will take," the fox's voice was a lot deeper than one would have thought possible for such a little fox. His fur was a brownish organ color his green eyes stood out well against the brown fur.

"Give us about a week then travel time," Youko responded.

"And he needs your answer," the three tailed fox said getting up stretching.

"He will have my answer upon my arrival," he said before the fox ran off. He turned to the other fox.

"It seems as if the Copy Cat Ninja has been trying to find out about you but he has been quiet about it," the two tailed fox said in a soft voice, this was the only female in the group that he had summoned. She had white fur and bright blue eyes.

"Do you know what he has found out?"

"From what I heard nothing, it seems that only one two men can open your file, you and the Tsukikage," she said Youko just smiled and she vanished.

"The others are fine," the smallest said in a timid voice.

"Thanks Ichiro, you did a great job," his ears perked up at the complement, "I will call you again," the little fox vanished.

A week later after they had finished the mission they were nearing home, "home sweet home," Ryu shouted as he ran thru the gates.

"Get some rest we have a long day tomorrow, be at the training grounds at nine," he said about to vanish.

"Are you sure that you want us there at nine?" Emi asked calmly.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," he said vanishing.

"He's going to be late," Ryu said a sweet drop on the back of his head, he turned to his brunette teammate, "Kasumi are you alright you haven't said much since sensei carried you back to the inn unconscious."

"I'm fine," she said smiling, "well I will see you two tomorrow she said running off."

There was a knock on the Tsukikage's door, "come in," he called as Youko came into sight, "Just the man I wanted to see. So do you have your answer?"

"I nominate my students for the upcoming Chunnin exam."

**To be continued

* * *

**

**Thanks as aways for reading please review **


	3. Return Home

"I nominate my students for the upcoming Chunnin exam," he said a smile appearing on his face, "but I have one more test for them before I allow them to take part. I want to see how well they use all they use the skills they have obtained when they believe all they have is each other."

"You know that is not necessary," the Tsukikage said raising his eyebrows.

"I know, but I must see my handy work first hand," he said with a sadistic smile. Elsewhere all three of his students shoot up looking around, they felt that something bad was going to happen in the near future.

It was nine in the morning and when the three of them arrived they were all shocked to see their sensei already waiting for them. The only time he was on time was for meals and their last mission when they left the village.

"Sensei you're on time!" Ryu said in shock.

"We have another mission today," he said cheerfully.

"Sensei you're on time!" Ryu repeated.

"I'm always on time, I arrive on my time," he said smiling.

"But you're the one who appoints the times we met," Kasumi pointed out.

"That's neither here nor there," he said brushing her comment aside, "we need to recover a scroll that has been stolen we believe he is still in the forest waiting for things to die down before he tried to make his escape. This is another B-Ranked mission but this one is much more dangerous than the last one. But don't worry I am here and if you guys die I don't get paid so let's go."

"Is that the only reason you make sure we don't get hurt?" Kasumi asked not looking at him. He started rubbing his chin lost in thought, before answering.

"Yeah that sounds right," he said smiling, his team almost fell over. As they made their way thru the forest they felt confident because of their recent success on their last B-Ranked mission, Ryu was just walking thru the forest care free. What happened next happened too fast for any of them to process. Youko jumped in front of Ryu as he tripped a wire, they saw their sensei being filled with kunai. He hit the ground looking up at his team, looking as if someone had been using him as target practice, "finish the mission, I'm counting on you."

"We need to get help for sensei," Kasumi said in a panic.

"No," Ryu said, "we are ninja and as such we need to finish the mission that is what sensei wanted. But Kasumi how far can your water clones travel?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"If you can send a massage back to the village telling them that Sensei has been injured and we can finish this mission," Ryu answered.

"Water release: Water Clone Jutsu," she said as a clone ran off in the direction of the village to. After a few minutes they continued on their way the confidence that they had felt at the beginning of the mission was now gone.

"I am insulted that they would send three little brats after me," a voice called from the branch of a tree above them. It was a man with black hair that framed his thin face. He wore a jounin vest a grey shirt under it with black pants and ninja sandals. He jumped down throwing kunai that hit the three students before he touch the ground. The three burst into water, "water clones," he said looking around just able to dodge the first attack launched by Ryu. The rouge ninja pulled out a kunai, but a water wall appeared before he could counter.

He jumped away from the wall; "shit!" he shouted as a fireball came towards him he barely able to dodge it, a smile appeared on his face.

"I must say that you three are better than I thought but it time to see how good you really are," he said vanishing in whirling leaves. They say there sensei walking towards them, panting blood soaked.

"What are you doing here sensei you should have been waiting for the medical unit we sent for," Kasumi said.

"I couldn't let you guys do this one your own," he said stumbling towards them.

"Release," Emi whispered their sensei vanished.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked looking around, "Where did Sensei go?"

"It was Genjutsu, Sensei taught me how to use some Genjutsu and release it," she said calmly. A kunai landed between them it had a paper bomb attached to it.

"Water release: Water Dome Jutsu," a dome covered the bomb just before it exploded, they still felt some of the force but it was enough to hurt them.

"That was good thinking Kasumi," Ryu said smiling.

"Thanks but we are not in the clear yet," she said looking around for their enemy.

"I see you guys are well adapted with ninjutsu and genjutsu let's see your taijutsu," he said jumping before them.

"You two stay back wait until you see an opening," Ryu whispered to his teammates, they nodded but they still looked worried. Ryu ran at the man attacking with everything he had, he knew from the beginning he was not as skilled as the man he was fighting, but he was sure he could make the man slip up and then they would snatch this victory from him. And the man did make a mistake, Kasumi and Emi made their move. Kasumi snatched the scroll from him while a fireball hit the man. When the smoke cleared the man was gone. They heard clapping from above them the man jumped down still clapping, they readied themselves to fight once more even thou they were all drained.

"Release," the man said and standing before them was there sensei he was completely fine and he was smiling, "I guess you three aren't completely incompetent, but you are still incompetent none the less."

"What was this all about we thought, but how," Ryu asked looking confused; the Tsukikage appeared next to their sensei.

"We wanted to make sure that you all were ready to stand on your own, we also wanted to see if you could work together on a mission and if you could use what you have learned thinking you had no safety net if you failed, I think they are ready for the chunnin exam," he said smiling at them.

"We are going to be chunnin?" Kasumi asked looking surprised.

"That is if you good for nothing bums pass," Youko said shrugging.

"Yes we love you too sensei," Ryu said sarcastically.

"So when is the exam?"

"A few weeks," the Tsukikage said, "I am sure that Youko-san will allow you to have the rest of the day off since you three did so well today."

They all looked hopeful, he nodded, and they all smiled happily at him. "Sensei why don't you come with us we are going to get some food," Kasumi said smiling at him.

"Now why would you want me to come?" he asked looking suspicious at them.

"Well on the last mission I realized that we don't know anything about you and…I was hoping that we could get to know you a little better," she said smiling weakly at him. The other two looked at him.

"Alright, I will come," he said smiling. They made their way to a little ramen stand, as they sat some of their classmates walked by stopping when they saw them.

"Look it's the bottom of the barrel club," a boy with dirty blond hair said, his teammates stopped to laugh.

"I am surprised that they are here I would have thought that they would have died or quiet by now," a girl with short auburn hair said. "Where is your sensei? Are they ashamed to be seen with you?"

"He is here with us," Ryu said acting as if what they were saying wasn't bothering him.

"Where is he?" the blond asked. Youko turned to face them the three genin laughed at the sight of him. He just smiled as he looked past the three kids.

"Akane, I thought you would have trained your students to have more respect," he said turning back to his food.

"I am sorry senpai," a woman with dark red hair said, he looked to be about twenty-three.

"Senpai!" they all said in shock.

"Yeah he was my leader on many missions when I was a chunnin and became jounin; I have only been a jounin for four years now. Senpai has been a jounin for seven years now I think," she said. 'So sensei is a bad ass, by the way he acts you would never know,' Ryu thought to himself as Youko was working on his sixth bowl of ramen.

"So senpai are your student entering the chunnin exam?"

"Yeah," he said as he ordered another bowl of ramen. She turned to the three students who were now watching their sensei eating.

"I feel sorry for you guys, but you are also lucky," she said smiling at them.

"Why do you say that?" Ryu asked, "I understand you feeling sorry for us but how are we lucky he is a mad man."

"He is hard but I'm sure you learned a lot from him," she said still smiling.

"He hasn't taught us anything he tells us to do something but never told us how to do it," Ryu asked jumping up pointing at him, "he is crazy."

To all their surprise she saw giggling, "Would you have rather him baby you not able to find your own weakness, your own strengths. I hated when I studied under him at the time but now I am happy that I had the chance. Well senpai I have bothered you enough, and I know how dangerous it is to bother you when you are eating so, my students and I will be on our way."

"I can't wait to see how strong your students are," Youko said after finishing his ninth bowl. He got up leaving money on the counter, "you three enjoy the rest of your day," he said vanishing.

"Wow, I never knew how much people respected sensei," Kasumi said, "I knew he must have been good to be a jounin with his own team at his age but… to the point were older jounin call him senpai."

They noticed that Emi was sketching something on a napkin it almost looked as if it could have been a clan's symbol.

"That is so cool," Ryu said a smile crossed his face, "and it gives me an idea," he said grabbing his teammates by the arm and pulling them along to a weapons and armor shop. It smelled of old people and cats. But they only saw one cat a really fat cat that was sleeping on the counter. It didn't seem to be bothered by their arrival.

"Yo gramps," Ryu called into the shop and an old man walked into sight frowning at the greeting.

"What is it that you need?" he said smiling at Ryu when he saw he had company.

"I was wondering if you could design us some light armor with this one it," he said smiling.

"For the future Tsukikage, of course," he said smiling. He took their measurement and told them to come back either tonight or first thing in the morning. The three decided that they would meet up later to pick up their armor. They went their separate ways for the time being.

"Summoning Jutsu," Youko said as a little one tailed fox appeared before him, "hello, Ichiro are you ready to train?"

Then little fox nodded looking a little timid, but when they started the little fox was completely different, it attacked with great speed, forcing Naruto to use his sharingan to keep up with his movements. Both dodge and weaved the others attack leaving the area that they where training at in ruins.

"Alright little buddy I will see you again," he said scratching the little fox behind the ears, causing him to kick his back leg in pleasure. When he stopped the little fox vanished. It was strange most of the time the more tails a Fox had the more powerful it was but the little one was the third strongest fox. Only the nine and the eight tailed foxes where stronger, but when he thought about it did make sense, he had trained with that fox for the longest time so they grew stronger together.

That night the three genin went back to the old man's shop, he looked pleased to see them, he handed them all a box then he pulled out a bundle, "I am proud of you Ryu, so I have some gifts for you and your teammates."

He unwrap the bundle revealing weapons, "they are made with a special metal that can be manipulated with the user's chakra, especially elemental chakra. A little bird told me that you three are going to take part in the chunnin exam," he said looking at their shocked faces.

Ryu grabbed the twin blade, with the look of a child in a toy store. Kasumi picked up a little katana, while Emi was looking at the daggers, "You are the greatest Gramps!" Ryu shouted.

"Thank you sir," Kasumi said bowing her head.

"Thank you," Emi said doing the same thing. They all said their goodbyes before they went home.

It was a week before the start of the chunnin exams Youko was waiting for his team at the main gate to the village. When his team arrived they were wearing new armor. Ryu was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, and detected sleeves that started right under his shoulders that stopped at the wrist. Both the sleeves and shirt where reinforced in place to protect vital spots. He also had black pants and ninja sandals; he had two blades strapped to his back. Kasumi was wearing something similar, she had a sleeveless shirt with but she had a jacket that stopped half way down her belly the sleeves stopped at her wrist and she also wore black pants and ninja sandals she had a katana strapped across her waist. Emi outfit was a lot like the other two but her arms were bare and she wore shorts, but she wore fingerless gloves and two long daggers also across her waist. And they all had a strange symbol over their hearts.

"Did I miss something?" he asked looking at his team.

"We are a team and we are the greatest team and when people see us they will know," Ryu said smiling.

"Or they will know what I know," Youko said.

"And what is that?" Ryu asked.

"That you three are idiots."

"You know sensei you are not a very nice person," Ryu said frowning. Akane's team soon showed up. Akane smiled at the sight of his team.

"I didn't think that even you would make your team wear uniforms," Akane said.

"No they chose to do that on their own," he said shrugging.

"Well I think it is a good thing it builds team unity."

"So are the only groups going?" Youko asked scratching his chin sounding nonchalant.

"I think so," she answered, so with that they went on their way. It took longer for them to get there than it normal would have if he wouldn't have been traveling with a bunch of Genin. A few days later they arrived at the hidden leaf village. They noticed the second that they arrived that there was already fight going on, a man carrying something on his back that had hair sticking out the top was holding up a much younger boy, who was wearing a long scarf, by his shirt.

Ryu started to walking towards them, "hey guys look at the catman I wonder if he has his own superhero theme song," he called back to his team.

"Who the hell are you calling catman," he man snapped.

"Who do you think catman? But I thought cats liked playing with string not playing with dolls and touch on little boys," Ryu said smiling.

"This isn't a doll and I don't like touching little boys," he snapped back.

"You don't catman? that not what it looks like from where I'm standing," Then he noticed a blond girl who was standing in shock that someone would say these things, "let me guess you are his sister."

"Yes how did you know?" she asked looking a little shocked.

"In my experience only two types of girls would stand next to a man without laugh when he looks like this, one is a girlfriend and two is a sister. I know you're not his girls for two reasons," he said putting up two fingers.

"And what would those be?" she asked smiling as her brother got madder and madder.

"One is the obvious your too pretty to with a guy like him," causing her to blush slightly as he dropped one finger, "and the other is he likes little boys."

"That's it you have insulted me for the last time," he shouted dropping the little boy.

"Are you sure I thought I just got started," he said still smiling. The man who looked like a cat grabbed him.

"I am honored that you think I am attractive but I'm not in to guys, and if I was they would be the ones running around dressed like an over sized cat. I am sure there is a daycare around here, you should be able to find boys more to your test there," Kankuro raised his fist to hit Ryu in the face.

"Kitty has a bad temper, maybe he needs to be neutered, maybe that with fix his attitude," Kasumi said walking up to them with her hand on her katana.

"That's enough Kankuro, your an embarrassment," a red hair boy with teal eyes said appearing behind them, he stepped up to the Kankuro and spoke in a low tone that everyone heard clearly, "if you embarrass me again I will kill you."

His eyes fixed on Kasumi and Ryu but he didn't say anything for a moment, "let's go," he finally said and the two fallowed. When they were gone she slapped Ryu upside the head.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry," he said looking scared.

"Thank you, my name is Konohamaru," he said happily.

"No problem," he said rubbing the back of his head where Kasumi had hit him. Emi had walked up and hit him upside the head when he finally removed his hand, "why did you do that?"

"Because I felt left out," she said in the same bored tone. A blond haired boy ran around the corner.

"There you are Konohamaru," he said then he looked up, "Kasumi?"

"Hello Naruto," she said smiling slightly.

"You know each other?" Ryu asked looking between them.

"Yeah we met during the mission in the waves," she said sheepishly, soon the dark haired boy had appeared he looked shocked to see her there, "well it was good to see you two, but we have to find our sensei."

Mean while Youko and Akane, made their way to Hokage tower, "are you sure it was smart to leave your team like that?" she asked looking back a little worried.

"No, but I am sure someone will bail them out," he said nonchalantly.

"Do you have any confidence in your team?"

He walked rubbing his chin then finally said, "No," Akane tried not to fall over as they walked thru the door of the tower up the stairs into. They knocked on the door entering when they heard the welcome.

"Hello we are here to sign or teams up for the chunnin exam," Youko said to the young blond Hokage.

"Very well," he said pulling out a scroll and a pen they walked up and filled out the paper work. Youko left first, he wanted to see how much things had changed since the last time had been here, about nine years ago. As he walked he heard a cry of "leave me alone," he walked in the direction to see what was going on. A young girl she looked to be about a year younger than him. She was in a group of young boys around her age.

"When someone tells you to leave them alone you should, especially young girl," he said smiling as he walked up to the group.

"Who are you," one of the boys asked.

"Me that's not really here or there is it," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't you leave, if you know what's good for you," another of the boys said.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked still smiling, "because if you are that is not very nice or smart seeing how none of you are at my leave. But I will leave because I don't really feel like fighting right now."

He walked up to the girl, "my name is Youko."

"My name is Naoko, but why are you telling me your name?" she asked she had blue eyes just like… so if his family wouldn't have died he would have had a little sister.

"You should never talk to strangers but now I am not a stranger," he said smiling then he vanished along with her she was outside the Hokage tower, "there you go now they should leave you alone for a while anyway," he said smiling.

"Would you like to get food, as my way of saying thank you," she asked blushing slightly.

"If it is ramen then of course," he said smiling.

"Where the hell is that Bastard leaving us in an unknown village," Kasumi said grumpy, "alright we need to find all the ramen stands and we should find sensei."

Finally they found him but they stopped when they say him talking to a blond girl.

"I hate all of the attention that people give me. Just because I am the daughter of the Hokage," she said with anger in her voice.

"Can I tell you a story?" he asked putting down his chop stick.

"Sure, I guess."

"There were once two boys one was a complete loser and the other was genius. Everyone hated the loser for reasons unknown to him, he had no family no one to care for him he was alone the girl he loved hated him. Then there was a genius everyone loved him, he was cold to the girls and yet they still loved him even the girl the loser loved. He had a family at one point but by this time his entire Clan was killed by his older brother. The loser barely passed the genin test the genius passed with flying color."

"What is the point of telling me this?"

"Let me finish my story," he said smiling, "these two boys became friends, because they shared a bond that no one else did, they where alone. They saw each other as rivals as well as best friends both working to meet their goals, their dreams. The loser wanted to become the great Kage and the genius wanted revenge. Their friendship became strained because loser's powers were growing at an incredible rate. During the chunnin exam, they saw how strong the loser was, his skills impressing everyone time and time again. First by defeating a genius from a high ranking clan, then by defeating a monster that was about to kill the girl he loved. Everyone believed it to be the genius who beat the monster but it wasn't and he was becoming jealous of his friends powers. He finally had enough when he met his brother again and his brother didn't care about him he was only interested in the loser for the same reason everyone hated the boy. Finally the genius left the village in search of power the loser left the village fallowing after his best friend to bring him back. The path to find his friend was difficult but when he finally found him…" Youko stopped remembering what happened next.

"There was a large fight, the loser failed to bring his friend back. After he returned home he left soon after to train to become stronger so he could bring his friend back safely. Three years later he returned a new man stronger than any of them thought possible and over the next few years he searched for his friend learning that his friend had killed his brother, waiting for him to come home since he had finished what he had set out to do. But it never happened, and the loser soon learned why the truth that his friend had learned, his family was not killed just his brothers, but by another men under orders of the village and he was going to have revenge on the village that took everything from him. The friends met again learning that they had more in common than the genius would like to admit."

"Like what," she said hanging on to every word he said.

"They both lost everything in the name of the village; they both hated the people of the village. One hated them form hating him, the other hated the fact that their happiness came at the cost of him losing everything. The major difference came down to these two was how they went about it, one wanted to destroy the village the other wanted to change it, change how the people viewed him. And now everyone loved him for all he had done for them, but he gave up his dream for the friend that everyone once loved but now hated."

"Why would he do that?"

"He said 'how can I become a Kage if I can even save my friend'. But the point of this story is you have the power to change how people see you. If you don't want to be known as the Hokage's daughter, do something so he becomes known as your father," Youko said smiling.

"I have one question for you," she said looking amazed at him.

"What is it?"

"Is that a true story?"

"Yes I know them both of them from this rather sad tale, it can make you laugh and it can make you cry," he said smiling there was a load whack as he was hit on top of the head.

"I will make you cry!" an angry voice said pulling him away from his unfinished ramen tears running down his face.

"But my ramen," he cried as everyone stared.

"Your brother has been looking for you," a lazy voice said as Kakashi appeared reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei is he taking part in the chunnin exam?" she asked watching him being dragged off.

"No," he replied.

"Then why is he here?"

"He is here for the exam, his students are taking part," he said flipping the page.

"What do you mean students?"

"He is a jounin."

"He can't be he can't be any older than Naruto and Sasuke," she said in shock.

"This is not the first time he has been to this village, he came her nine years ago."

"Why?"

"To participate in the exam, he became the youngest chunnin in history then the youngest jounin. If I had to guess his skills would be somewhere around that of the Kages."

"So he is nice, powerful, and cute what a combination."

"Be careful who hears you say things like that," Kakashi said smiling, 'most of all, your father,' he thought. The cries of "my poor uneaten ramen," could still be heard.

"Sensei that story that you told her, why did you do it?" Kasumi asked.

"It was something that she needed to hear," he said remembering the ramen he left behind, "Well since you three ruined my meal I am going to ruin your week up to the exams."

She stopped letting go of her sensei and the other two looked horrified, he looked around and when saw who he was looking for smile appeared on his face, "wait right here" he said walking to the young man in green spandex.

"What do you think he is going to do to us?" Ryu asked sounding like he was on the verge of tears. When their sensei returned he was not alone, he was with a boy with a bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows.

"We are going to do some sparring tournament style, one on one, then winner against winners. The winner gets a prize and the losers have to run… how many laps do you think they should have run around the village?" he asked turning to the boy next to him.

"How about 500 laps on our hands," he said fire appearing in his eyes.

"Sounds good 500 laps on your hands, Taijutsu only no weapons, no I will allow you all to chose who you want to fight," he said a sadistic smile appearing on his face.

"I choice spandex," Ryu shouted.

"Don't hurt him to bad," Youko said.

"Don't worry I won't," Ryu said cracking his neck with a smile on his face.

"I wasn't talking to you," Youko said laughing, the smile faded from his face, "ready go."

Lee vanished reappearing right in front of him landing a kick right in his chest. Ryu got up rubbing it he felt that one even thru his armor, "I am most sorry, did, I over do it?" he asked sound truly sorry.

"Don't be he needs to learn a lesson," Youko said smiling.

"And what would that be?" Ryu asked glaring at his sensei.

"Not to underestimate your opponent."

"What a most youthful lesson," he said giving Youko the thumbs up.

"You will teach the winner of the next fight that same lesson also."

Ryu got up to attack but he was knocked right back down. The fight did not last that long Lee beating Ryu easily.

Kasumi won the next fight and so she was to fighting Lee. She wasn't going to be fooled by his appearance he took down Ryu and he was the most skilled with taijutsu of the three of them. Lee got in to his stance she fallow suit. She started she hoped that her speed would give her an edge but he was faster than her he was stronger than her. It was obvious that he was just a better fighter that her.

"That's enough Lee, you have won," Youko said getting up, "what would you like as a prize?"

"Sensei how do you expect us to beat a genius like him," Ryu said pointing at Lee.

"Don't be so rude when you say someone is a genius you are implying that they were born with the talent and not that they worked for it," he said coldly, "look at his hands, I am sure he is the first at the training field in the morning and the last to leave at night every day, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"So Lee what is it that you want for winning."

"Allow me to train with you guys for today," he said bowing.

"Very well," Youko smiled, "let's start with the 500 laps on your hands."

"Are you serious," Kasumi asked.

"Very, now get to it before it becomes 600," they all did Lee was the only one who was happy to do it shouting encouragements to the rest of them as they did their laps.

"The flames of youth burns bright in them," Might Guy said watching the students, Youko just nodded. It took a many hours for them to finish and when they finally did all but Lee where on the ground drained.

"What is next," he said his voice full of passion.

"That will be all for today but you are more than welcome to join us tomorrow," he told Lee, "the same goes for the rest of your team I have something fun planned for tomorrow.

"We will be here," Guy said giving him the thumbs up and Lee looked as if he was the happiest man alive.

"What time shall we be here?" Lee asked.

"I don't know what do you think Guy?" Youko asked.

"Sunrise," he said giving the thumbs up his teeth sparkling in the sunlight and somehow the sun was seating behind him though there was still an hour until sunset.

"Okay you heard the man," Youko vanished. Lee showed them to their hotel that they would be staying in. And then invited them all to dinner after a long day of training, they agreed.

Youko went to train ground seven made a few hand signs, "summoning jutsu" he said and a little fox appeared.

"Yes boss," he said his tail wagging.

"I want to check on my team for me real quick," the little fox ran off and Youko lay on the ground looking up at the sky reminiscing on the days he would train here. It did not take long for the little fox to return.

"Sorry boss I was fallowed," he said hanging his head.

"By who?" but his question was answered almost immediately when Naoko came into his line of sight.

"Hi Youko," she said happily.

"What are you doing out here, it's not safe for the Hokage daughter to be out here alone at this time," he said picking up Ichiro and petting him.

"But I'm not alone you are here," she said smiling at him.

"True," he said laughing.

"Can I pet him, he is so cute," he said sitting next to him.

"He is not cute this is the face of a killer," he said picking him up and showing her his face. His big brown eyes glinted in the fading light which made him even cuter. She snatched him and began to hug him tightly. She set him in her lap and started petting him; he did not try to move.

"Traitor," he said to the fox that looked up at him then put his head back down on her lap. The sun had almost completely set when he sensed two chakras coming towards them.

"Naoko," a voice called.

"Naruto I am over here," she called and Naruto and Sasuke came into sight.

"What are you doing out here," Naruto asked then his eye fell upon Youko frowning, "who is this?"

"His name is Youko," she said smiling, "and this is…" she looked round but the little fox was gone she pouted a little that he was gone.

"So Youko are you in the exams?" Sasuke asked seeing his forehead protector.

"Not really," he answered.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"My students are in the exams and I am sure that you have met them," he said smiling.

"Very funny, you expect us to believe you have students and you don't look any older than us," Naruto said frowning.

"I guess you two don't remember me, it was almost ten years ago. I wanted to play with you two and your friends but you guys didn't want anything to do with me. You called me Cyclops I believe, that is when I took the exam," he said smiling.

"It's true Kakashi-Sensei told me about it, or the part about him taking the exam, not that you guys were mean to him," she said glaring at her brother and his friend.

"Anyway you guys should start heading back we would want anything to have anything to happen to the children of the Hokage and one of the few remaining Uchiha."

"What do you mean few there are only two," Sasuke said examining Youko.

"Whatever you say, my point is it's not safe you never know what's out here," they didn't argue leaving as it started to rain.

Back at the hotel the three genin sat wondering where their sensei was, "how did sensei know that we couldn't beat that Lee guy," Kasumi asked after a while of them sitting in silence.

"Maybe he saw him training earlier," Ryu said Lee was a sore subject for him, he said getting beat by an idiot in green spandex was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. After a few more hours and there sensei hadn't returned it was now poring outside, Kasumi was worried and told the others she was going to go find him.

She had no idea where to start looking for him then she remember something he had said, "Don't be so rude when you say someone is a genius you are implying that they were born with the talent and not that they worked for it, look at his hands, I am sure he is the first the training field and the last to leave every day, am I right?" he was a powerful ninja and she never seen him train but he didn't seem to like the word "genius," so that must mean he trains hard. But she never seen him train so that would imply he trains after he trains them, so he was probably at the training grounds. She started running towards the area that they had used. She stopped as she saw something in the distance, she ran over to see her sensei he was sitting there not moving a single muscle, the rain running down his shirtless back. He got to his feet, had he notice her, but he acted as if he hadn't. He held up his hand chakra built up in it in a prefect sphere and he slammed into tree destroying it she stood there in awe at the raw power of her sensei. He picked up his things vanishing.

"What are you doing out?" she heard Youko say from behind her.

"I was looking for you, we… I mean I thought you might have gotten lost," she said quickly.

"Now why would you think that?"

"You aren't the most reliable person," she said turning to face him, he was smiling at her.

"Ok I guess that's fair," he said grabbing her pulling her close, she felt the heat rise in her face and she was unable to look at him. She was happy that he didn't seem to notice. They both vanish reappearing at the hotel.

"Good night," Youko said entering his room.

"Good night," she answered her face still red and glad that it was dark so he could see.

**To be continued

* * *

**

**Thanks as always for reading **


	4. The Secret Mission: TWPC

The next morning Youko's team went to the training grounds they had been at yesterday, they where all so scared that they could not eat, because when Youko said fun it was usually only fun for him and a nightmare for them. When their sensei arrived he was holding a bundle and they did not want to know what was in it. Soon they were met by Guy and who they assumed was his team besides for Lee there was a man with dark hair and eyes that had pale lavender eyes that made him look blind and a girl with brown hair tided in buns and she had brown eyes.

"You can't be serious we are training with these failures," the boy said looking at them in disgust.

"Neji that is most unyouthful," Lee said frowning.

"Lee, is right it is good to train with new people give you a new outlook," Guy said striking his nice guy pose, "so my youthful friend what do you have in mind for today?"

"First off I want you to meet your target," Youko said unwrapping the bundle his team was latterly shacking in fear. Then a little fox came into sight, none of them knew what to make of the little fox that was tilting his head back and forth studying them all.

"The team that catches and brings him to me get a prize and the team that fails to catch it well let's just say you don't want to know," he said a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"You can't be, you are not going to make us catch that fox," the girl said, Guy just smiled at her, her head fell.

"You only have two hours to catch him, and you will start on my signal," Youko set the little fox on the ground and took a few steps back, "Ichiro make sure you don't overdo it."

"How weak do you think we are giving us two hour to catch a stupid little fox," Neji asked glaring at the little fox who was sitting looking between them all.

"Careful what you say Hyuga you don't want to make him mad," he said "you all will start…now."

The little fox did not move Neji walked up to the little fox who's expression change from one of curiosity too one of anger, his eyes became cold, his posture was now more threatening aggressive. Neji took a step back at the chakra spike, "what wrong tough guy, I thought you said he was just a stupid little fox?" Ryu taunted.

"No one is going to win if you all just stand there," Youko said smiling.

"You know Sensei your right," Ryu said before he ran at the little fox and dove to catch him but the little guy just hoped out of the way then ran between Neji's legs pass Lee and jumper over Tenten.

"What the hell Bastard-Sensei," Kasumi shouted, "that is not a fox. A fox can do that."

"That's not all he can do," Youko said still smiling.

"Can you catch him?" Ryu asked pulling his face up from the dirt.

"Yes, watch, Ichiro come here boy," the little fox ran up to Youko, sitting at his feet, "see."

"Sensei you really are a bastard," Kasumi said coldly, he just smiled.

"You guys talk to your sensei like that?" Tenten asked in shock.

"If it's true you can get mad," Emi said slowly making her way to the little fox who sat at Youko's feet like an obedient dog.

"You guys realize your time is ticking away and I am sure Guy and I can think of many fun things for you all if you can't catch him," Youko said as the little fox began to run into the trees the six genin fallowing.

"Do you think they will catch him?" Guy asked.

"No," Youko said not really caring.

"I didn't think so."

**In the forest**

The little fox was just sitting there watching them as she and her teammates closed in on him, but he dodged their attempts just as he did all the others. She started wondering why their sensei would put them against another team with that was so difficult to take down. It was like the bell test with the only two bells. She knew what they had to do; there was no other way for them to catch the fur ball.

"We have to find Lee and his team," she said turning to her team.

"Why!" Ryu said looking jumping away from her in shock.

"We have done something like this before."

"The bell test," Emi answered. She nodded at Emi's word then they both turned to Ryu whose head fell in defeat. They ran off looking for Guy's team and they found them Lee was rubbing his red face, Tenten was covered in dirt, Neji looked pissed as the little fox sat on his head looking innocent.

"How can something so cute be so devilish?" she asked herself aloud. Ryu lunged at the little fox that jumped out of the way cause Ryu and Neji to crash into each other.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," Ryu said smiling.

"Get off me," Neji snapped pushing Ryu off.

"Fine that's what I get for trying to be polite," he said sarcastically.

"Look you guys we are not going to catch him on our own, I am sure that our sensei already knew this," she said as the little fox sat a rock looking at them.

"So then why would they have us do this if it is impossible?" Tenten asked as Neji glared at the little fox.

"Because that is the kind of twisted mind that bastard-sensei has," Ryu said who was now having a staring contest with the little fox.

"It's not impossible but we have to work together it's like this bell test we had to take he told us that if we didn't get a bell that we would fail and have to go back to the academy," she started before Neji cut her off.

"That's great for all of you all, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it, there were only two bells and three of us, the whole test was set up in a way that made it so we would work together but that is what he wanted us to do the entire time," she finished Lee jumped to his feet.

"What are we waiting for," Lee said the fire of youth burning in his eyes. Ryu shouted in frustration as he lost to the little fox in their staring contest. They sat scheming while the little fox fell asleep. When they were all knew their roles they got in their positions and made started on the plan.

Lee ran toward the sleeping Fox and near fell over when he saw the little fox, who got up and yawning while he stretched, as lean closed in on him with great speed. The little fox jumped out of the way and started running but found his way impeded by Ryu the little fox started in another direction Neji jumped in front of the little fox picking him but quickly dropped him as he got bit. Emi picked up the Ichiro, his front pawns and head resting on her arm while his little back paws and tail hung down.

"Cute," the girls squeaked at the sight of the little fox, they hurried back to Youko and Guy sensei.

"Very good but your all late," he said smiling; the students looked as if they could kill.

"You all did well my youthful friends," Guy said striking a pose.

"But you guys have confirmed what I believed," Youko said nodding.

"And what is that?" Ryu asked sounding hopeful.

"You all are incompetent," he said in the same tone they all fell over, "and since you all failed," his expression changed from one of deep thought to one of that would send the strongest ninja running scared, "you will…"

He stopped as his eyes fell on a massager bird, "Guy will keep an eye on my students for me there is something that I have to take care of," he said smiling again. Guy nodded seeing the bird and understanding without another word said. Youko vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**In a Hidden in the a Mountain range **

A man with a Fox mask appeared a thru a thick fog high on a mountain peak, he cut his thumb placing his palm on the mountain side, a door appeared, the masked man made his way into the passage way that had appeared before him. It lead into a large room with twelve chairs in the middle of the room along with a table and in front of each seat had the symbol for each village incased in a circle made of all the village symbols repeated over and over again. In the center of the table where the letters TWPC which stood for Tactical War Privation Council, the TWPC was a closely guarded secret beyond that as an S-Class secret, the only ones who know of its existence were those who belong to it.

TWPC was created shortly after the last war to help keep anything like it from happening again. Along the outer edges of the room there were more chairs. There were to more door off out of this room that only the most senior member could get into because one held the records of the TWPC, and the other held detailed records of every they village down to every man woman child and pet.

The masked man was not the first to arrive there where two others waiting, one was a large shirtless man, who had tattoos covering his back and arms he had black glasses and no hair. He wore a cheesy smile at the sight of the masked man.

"Yo Killa," the man said before taking a swig of a bottle that was hidden in a paper bag.

"Hello Shin, Aya," he said in his cool tone, turning to the second occupant in the room she had purple hair that was in a ponytail, he didn't know if that was her natural color or if she dyed it that color. Her eyes were an amazing bluish silver color on her left shoulder there was an ANBU tattoo; Shin had his on his chest. On her left shoulder she had she had the symbol of the hidden mist village on her arm encircled by the other village symbols. Shin had a hidden lightning village one over his heart.

None of them wore forehead protectors while in the room. The shinobi of the TWPC were known as ghost because they did not exist only the TWPC had the full records on these ninja. They are the best of the best from all over the shinobi world, and they had the ego to go with the title. Most were one level of the Kages and all had been in the ANBU at one point if they weren't now. All Ghosts had a flee-on-sight order because of their great skills.

"Why the hell do you always where that mask, I know your ugly but you're not that ugly," Shin said laughing.

"He's better looking than you," Aya said coolly. Youko didn't say anything he just sat between the two ninja. After an hour all the seats around the edges where filled by ninja from all over, and a few hours all of the center seats where filled by elders from the ninja villages.

When the last council member arrived they signed scroll and sent it to the end of the table for the record keeper.

"Well does anyone have any concerns before we start into the real reason we have called this meeting?" Danzo asked from the head of the table. The closer you were to the front of the table the more important you where considered, not because of the village but your states in the council how long you have been a member and how highly the other regarded you. When one said anything Danzo spoke again, "very well on to business."

"It appears that the Akatsuki have started acting on their plans, but my intelligence has not been able to figure out what that is yet," a man from the hidden sand village, he sat to the left of Danzo.

"I think I have a contact that believes he knows what they are after, but we still can act to rashly, until we know for sure," the Tsukikage said calmly he sat directly to the right of Danzo.

"Our best bet is to send a small platoon and take them out quickly, we can minimize on casualties," Danzo said in reply to the Tsukikage's remarks.

"Permission to speak," Youko asked respectfully getting to his feet, everyone was taken-a-back by this Ghost really said anything during the meetings they just listened to the details and did as they were told.

"Very well," Danzo said.

"If you allow me to do this my way and then there will be no need for any of us to die," Youko said getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"And how are you going to go about doing that," a man Youko had never seen before spoke up.

"Who are you?" Youko asked completely ignoring the question.

"I am Shinzu a council member from hidden Lightning village," he said with pride.

"Well since you are new to this council I will forgive your insolence," Youko said kindly, "I am the one known as Sharingan no Shinigami."

"The same man who took down the Uchiha clan single handedly?" he asked, he looked calm but there was a trace of fear in his voice.

"I what a team of my own choosing, and everything else is a need to know bases."

"And if you fail?" the man from the Hidden Sand village asked.

"Then you will have plenty of other capable shinobi to finish the job," Youko said calmly.

"Very well all in favor of allowing Sharingan no Shinigami deal with this problem," Danzo said from the head of the table. All twelve member said vote in favor of this course of action.

"So who will be makeup your team?" Tsukikage asked.

"Shin and Aya," he said.

"Very well, you three have your mission, now down to political agenda," the hidden sand village council man said, "What shall we do with the Hidden sound village there are rumors going around they are headed by Orochimaru, who is a member of the Akatsuki."

"That won't be much of a problem, we will just take care of him when he does the rest of the Akatsuki and we will have him replaced," the Tsukikage replied.

"And if they still wish to fallow the ground work Orochimaru has lain down?" The rep for the hidden Lightning village asked.

"They will be treated as all clans or small villages that threaten the peace that we have worked for, they will be eliminated," Danzo answered coolly then he turned to Youko, "after you have disposed of the Akatsuki, we will send a massager of peace to the Hidden Sound village and if they refuse us we will send you and your team to clean up."

"Very well," Youko said bowing his head.

"If that is all I send word if we learn anything new," Danzo said, the ninja around the room waited until the council cleared and then one by one the shinobi around the room began to vanish until only Youko Shin and Aya remained.

"What I need you two to do is to come back to the hidden leaf village with me," he said calmly in a as they walked away from the council room closing it behind them.

"Why?" Aya asked.

"I am sure that focused at, because there are a couple of jinchuriki in the village," he said grabbing both of them then teleporting outside the hidden leaf village. Youko pulled out a scroll hiding his mask and cloak within it. Shin and Aya changed so they wouldn't stick out.

"Keep an eye open and if you see anything at all call me before you do anything," he said to them as they vanished. The sun was setting as he walked into the village, he wondered if his students were still training or if they had finished for the day. He truly hated going to those meetings those old fools don't think twice about having a clan eliminated because they aren't the ones who saw the bloodshed the ones who feel the lost of the loved ones, the ones who witness the last few moments of peace before the ensuing chaos ending in eerie silence. He personally was responsible for the massacre of four clans and countless political heads. He found that he had walked to the memorial stone without even realizing it.

He looked down the list without looking for any name in particular. He read the names of those who had give up so much for this village just as he had, but you wouldn't find his name on here for what he had done, they didn't even know what he had given up for them.

"Looking for some that you have lost?" a kind voice asked.

"Yeah, but I want find their names won't be on here because no one has realized their sacrifice and no one but me will ever truly know," he said still looking at the stone.

"That sounds like a heavy burden to carry the memory of unknown fallen heroes," the old man said putting a pipe to his mouth.

"Not as hard as it must have been for them giving up everything and their names won't even be remembered for it. So for them I will happily carry that burden," Youko said turning to see the former Hokage.

"You are wise beyond your years my boy," he said smiling.

"I was forced to grow up fast. I always wondered how things would be now if things had started off different, but I think I might have found my answer," he said looking at the old Hokage smiling.

"Is it what you thought it would be?"

"Yes and no, I think I would have been happier but I don't think I would realize how lucky I truly was unless I experienced what I did. But it wasn't all bad I am sure there are those who have had it worse than me, I just haven't met them yet. I mean I had the honor of met some great heroes, but…" he said turning from the man back to the stone not finishing what he was going to say.

"I am sure that you are or will be some ones great hero," the old man said, cause Youko to smile.

"You know at first I was fighting to fix the past, but now I am fighting for a better future, I have found those worth fight for."

"A shinobi can only be truly strong when he has something to fight for," the third said walking away.

"I wanted to thank you for everything," Youko said turning to face the third once more.

"Why is that?" he said chuckling.

"I am sure one day you will find out, well good night Sarutobi-Sama," then he vanished. When he arrived back at the hotel his students were asleep in the common area it appeared that they had been waiting for him to return. Without out making a single hand sign two clones appeared and each of the Youkos picked up a student and took them to their respective rooms. Maybe he would give them the day off tomorrow he thought to himself as he went to bed.

**To be continued

* * *

**

**Thanks as always for reading I hope that you enjoyed it please review**


	5. The First Exam

The next week passed quickly but in that week Youko's team realized that he was acting strange rarely smiling he always seemed to have something on his mind his training sessions were even easier. And at night he wouldn't return until long after they were asleep if he returned at all on a few occasions they would ask what was bothering him and every time he would put on a smile and say, "nothing, nothing at all."

It was the night before the chunnin exam and Youko had returned to the hotel earlier than he had all week, he had just been briefed on what his subordinates from the TWPC had learned about the Akatsuki and it seemed that his hunch was right they were making their way to the Hidden Leaf Village, but they had deployed more than one unit which intrigued him he had only know them doing this once before and he had lost everything in the one moment. But this time it would be different he would kill them all no matter how many there were and no one else would have to die. It took him a minute to realize that it was too quiet it was still too early for his team to be asleep; he didn't even feel their chakra signals in the hotel. He left to go find them.

It did not take long for him to do so they were at the training ground sparing with each other. It appeared that he was not the only one keeping an eye on his students.

"Yo," said a cool voice from up in a tree that over looked the training grounds.

"Hello Kakashi-senpai," he answered not looking up at the tree, "So how long have they been out here?"

"I don't know most of the day only stopping to get food, but today is not the first day, I noticed that they have been stay out late for the last few nights," Kakashi answered in his lazy tone.

"So why are you out here?" he asked smiling at his students.

"Someone should keep an eye on them," Youko felt a little guilty at Kakashi's comment, "well I have to get going," Kakashi said, Youko heard the sound of a closing book then a puff as Kakashi vanished in a Cloud of smoke. After a few minutes he noticed something interesting. Kakashi's team was making their way to the training ground.

"Hey there Kasumi," Naruto called out. She stopped to see who had called her and so did the rest of her team.

"Oh, hi Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," Naruto beamed at her as he walked up her and Sasuke gave a little grin, but Sakura frown at her teammates reaction to the foreign kinochi.

"Hey, what about us?" Ryu asked as their fellow genin ignored them.

"What about?" Sasuke asked coolly, this pissed Ryu off but he took a deep breath.

"So why do you two keep sniffing around her like some kind of lost dog. It's obvious you two like her and she doesn't feel the same about you," Ryu retorted this caused Sasuke to gave Ryu a look that would have made most cower, but Ryu smiled at the look.

"Did I hit a sore spot the 'Great Uchiha' not use to here he can't have something he wants. Or does he want it because he can't have it," Ryu asked smirking, Sasuke was just getting angrier with ever word he spoke, "if she liked someone it would be a better man than you," he finished, patting the pissed Uchiha on the back as in a gesture of friendship before turning to leave.

"Ryu watch out," Kasumi said as Sasuke charge Ryu with a chidori, before anyone knew what had happened Sasuke lay on the ground staring up into the cold blue eye of Youko, his face was hard, the killer intent leaking from the young jounin made them all want to run in fear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, trying to kill one of my students," he said his voice was calm natural it was worse than if he would have shouted. Sasuke glared at Youko, "you think just because your little ego got hurt it gives you the right to kill a man with his back turned to you. I never thought the brother of Itachi one of the last Uchiha would be such a coward."

Youko pulled Sasuke to his feet, "a name does make you special, it doesn't make you better than others and people who believe it does are fools. They are mad they can't get glory of their own so they take the glory of those who came before them."

"Who are you to lecture me an unknown ninja from an unknown village," Sasuke retorted. Youko smiled, but it didn't reach his could eyes; a flash of crimson came across his visible eye.

"You don't get it," he said shaking his head, "tell me Sasuke what do you want to be known for, your name, your action and who do you think will remember you?"

Sasuke didn't answer him, "I once knew a man he started off as a hopeless loser, and a self proclaimed super pervert. He will probably go down in history as one of the most powerful ninja ever born, but that is not how I will remember I will remember him because he installed in me the idea that we can have peace in this imperfect world, I will remember he died so that we could live he died a hero. A hero that's how I want to be remembered, even if it's only a few who see me as a hero. Now how do you really want to be remembered I want you all to think about it, let's go," he said calmly to his team.

The next morning they three genin were nervous not knowing what to expect in the upcoming exam all they knew was that they had to go to room 301 in the Academy. Their sensei had shown them the way but once they reached the front door they were on their own. They stepped thru the threshold up the stairs on the second floor they noticed a bunch of their fellow genin where trying to get thru a door.

"I thought we were in 301 this is only the second floor," Kasumi said.

"Genjutsu," Emi replied simply.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"There has been genjutsu placed on this room," Emi elaborated, "release," she whispered. Everyone looked around, but Youko's team just continued up the stairs after dissolving the illusion. When they opened the door they where over whelmed by the number of people in the room to take the exam.

"Wow I didn't think there would be such pretty girls taking this exam," they heard from a boy with a bluish gray coat, red markings on his face and he had a dog in his coat. Kasumi smiled weakly, and Emi just turned to him with her normal expressionless face. But they just continued on their way.

Some time later Naruto and Sasuke entered the room both looking a little beaten up, and Sakura coming behind them looking a little concern. She turned away as they turned in their direction; none of them had forgiven Sasuke for trying to kill Ryu. They heard a sudden outburst, "the great Uchiha and Namikaze rejected by a girl who would have ever thought," the boy with the dog laughed.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun she is a slut that plays with guys hearts," Sakura said, "I bet you she is sleep with both guys on her team,' she said a little louder.

"Troublesome," a lazy voice said. Ryu started to go over to them but she grabbed his arm and shook her head. Ryu stopped but he continued to shoot them dirty looks.

"That is most unyouthful thing to say," they heard someone say; they knew who it was before even saw the man in the green spandex bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. She smiled a little that there was at least one person in this village that did think bad of her right now.

"You guys are creating quiet the ruckus," a silver haired man with glasses.

"Do you have a problem," Sasuke asked in an uncaring tone.

"No but they do," he said pointing to the group behind him and everyone in the room was glaring at them, "hello my name is Kabuto, and I can tell you anything about everyone in this room," he said smiling.

"How can you do that?" Naruto asked looking amazed.

"With these," he said pulling out a stack of blank cards.

"Okay," Naruto said skeptically.

"I will prove it tell me who you want me to look up?" Kabuto said smiling.

"How about those pretty girls over there giving Sasuke and Naruto the cold shoulder," the boy with the dog said.

"But first do their teammate," Sasuke said glaring in his direction as he waved friendly at Sasuke.

"But why, him I don't care about him," the dog boy whined.

"Kiba shut up," said a blond girl.

"Well sorry Ino, for wanting to know about the only girls with the ability to resist the princes of the hidden leaf," Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Wow this guy is impressive, his name is Ryu Hayate his strong suit is taijutsu, but he has a high leave for ninjutsu, but low genjutsu skills, he has done 30 D-ranked missions no C-Ranked missions and 2 B-Ranked missions and one of them he took the lead, his sensei is… well isn't this interesting," Kabuto said frowning.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I heard about this guy but I didn't think he was still so young," Kabuto said looking up smiling.

"Yeah we met him but he doesn't seem that impressive," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Look at it this way he was the youngest genin in history then he was the youngest chunnin, making jounin by the age of six and the youngest ANBU captain ever he did this by the age of eight. This is before you all even started academy. Before him the fourth held the title for the youngest jounin and Itachi was the youngest ANBU captain, both of them were more than twice his age. But other than that there is not much known about him," everyone shocked to hear this, even Youko's team they knew that about him already but to hear it put like that it seemed even more impressive when you compare him to what is said to be the strongest Kage in the shinobi world.

"Well you guys wanted to hear about the others on his team," he pulled out another card, "next we have Emi Chi, her strong suit is genjutsu she has moderate ninjutsu level and the same goes for her taijutsu same missions as Ryu. Finally we have Kasumi Seto the last of the great Seto clan, she has a high level for ninjutsu, and her taijutsu and genjutsu aren't bad either. And all of them are skilled at elemental jutsu all three with multiple already."

"So they are the biggest threats?" Kiba asked.

"No, I would say either the sand shinobi or Neji Hyuga and his teammate Rock Lee," he said smiling, "as you two know," he added smiling but Naruto and Sasuke frowned, "sorry, sorry too soon for jokes."

"Alright you brats shut up and take your seats," a scary man with scars a, he wore a long black coat and a bandana with the hidden leaf symbol on it. They did as they were told, Kasumi found herself seated next to a boy with a ponytail that stuck up as if he was going for the pineapple look. He looked as if he really didn't want to be here, she guessed that he proclaimed that what his fellow shinobi were doing was 'troublesome.'

"This is such a drag," he said to no one in particular. Yeah she was right it was him, she smiled as he put his head down on the desk. She noticed that Emi was sitting next to the boy she believed to be Kiba who looked as if he wanted to talk to her but couldn't form any words. But when she saw Ryu she wanted to laugh he was seated next to Sasuke. Apparently he decided the Uchiha would like the silent treatment to much so he was talking to him none stop. The Uchiha looked as if he wanted to kill.

"I said shut up you brats," everyone fell silent, "My name is Ibiki Morino, I will be the proctor for the first part of the chunnin exam. The rules are simple listen up I will not repeat myself I will not answer any questions and you all will remain silent. The first rule you all start off with a perfect score you lose points for incorrect answers your team scores will be added together, but if one team member get a zero the whole team fails. Second you will lose two points every time that you are caught cheating, if you are caught cheating 5 times you and your team will fail the test. Third when you have ten minutes left in the test you will get the tenth and final question of the exam. You have one hour now begin."

Kasumi started going over the rules in her head quick especially the part about cheating, the room was full of sentinels around the room to make sure that they don't cheat, but if they really didn't want them to cheat they would lose more than two points for being caught cheating, so that meant that they were suppose to cheat just not get caught doing it. Thanks sensei she thought to herself smiling she cut her thumb and quickly made a few hand signs and a little kitten appeared on her lap who jumped on her shoulder.

Ryu realized that they were suppose to cheat when they were getting the rules, but either way he thought he was going to cheat on this test he thought smiling to himself. He was sure that his team realized that they were supposed to cheat on this test.

Emi kept her eyes down so no one could see them but they scanned the room for any movement of a pen on paper and when she noticed someone writing she copied their movement of their pen on her own paper.

**Outside the Academy **

Youko sat down at the Academy from a nearby roof top, "Yo," he heard as Kakashi sat down beside him, "are you worried about your student?"

"I don't know but I have taught them the best way I know how and from here on out is seeing if they know how to use what I have taught them," Youko replied, "are you worried about yours?"

"Yes if they fail that means I'm stuck doing more D-ranked missions," Youko laughed at this comment remembering that evil cat that the genin had to chance down every other day it seemed like.

"I guess that is true," he finally said, "You know something?"

"What?" Kakashi said reading his book.

"When I was younger, I had two sensei, they drive me crazy and torture me, and I made a promise to myself when I became a sensei I would do that to my students. But now I know why they did it," he said smiling as he watched the academy.

"Because it made you stronger," Kakashi said.

"No, because it's fun as hell," Kakashi nodded in agreement. A bird landed on his arm that had a scroll on his leg that Youko took opening it. There was only one word written on the paper _ramen._ They know me too well he thought smiling. Kakashi looked curious at that Youko.

"Some friends are in town for the chunnin exam and they want to go get ramen," Naruto explained, "Would you like to come along?"

"Sure I haven't eaten yet," Kakashi said getting up they both jumped down to the street below making walking to the best ramen stand Ichiraku Ramen Bar. When they entered in there where two people waiting one a purple hair kinochi and a bald shinobi who finally put a shit on covering all of his tattoos.

"Hello," they said but fell silent at the sight of Kakashi.

"He is alright guy, this is the great copy cat ninja," Youko said smiling.

"I wonder what the legendary copy cat ninja looks like that mask," Aya said smiling at him, " don't worry I will see and I will see what under your bandages," she said turning to Youko, he just smiled as he sat down.

"We heard we have some friends heading this way, they said they will miss the exams but they want to be her for the celebrations," Shin said as a picked up his bowl.

"That's good I will have to go out and greet them properly when they arrive," Youko said smiling as a bowl of ramen was set before him and Kakashi. Aya was watching him thru the corner of her eyes, he picked up his bowl she began to smile but he turned away as he ate. She looked pissed both Youko and Shin slide away from her. Kakashi was oblivious to this or he was a really good actor.

**Back at the Exam**

"It's time for the tenth question, and this one has a different set of rules then the previous nine," Ibiki said getting their attention, "first you don't have to receive the final question, but if you don't answer it you and your team fail the test."

"So why wouldn't we opt to answer the final question?" Sakura asked Ibiki frowned at the question.

"Because if you chose to hear the tenth question and you get it wrong you don't just fail but you can never take the test again, but it won't affect your team if they get it right they can pass," he said with a grin that could rival Youko's, "but if you opt not to answer the final question you are free to take the test at some other time. So this question is all or nothing it's your choice."

Slow one after another people started raising their hands leaving the room along with their team mates. Finally no one else raised their hands. Ibiki looked around, it when from a field of over 150 down to about 42, "this is your last chance is there anyone else who would like to withdraw?"

No one raised their hand his face was stern, "very well then…you all pass," he said smiling slightly.

"Wait, what?" Sakura shouted, "what about the tenth question?"

"That was the tenth question," Ibiki said.

"Are you really that thick?" Ryu said smiling, Sakura glared at him.

"So you knew?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes, my sensei put us in these kind of positions all the time, make one option better for one individual or one that seemed bad for you but good for the team over all. You are trying to see how we think, if we think about ourselves or of our team am I right?"

"Very good, and I am sure you figure out that the point of the other nine questions."

"You wanted to see if we could gather information without being noticed while being watched," Kasumi answered, he smiled at her response, "if I do say so it was rather obvious you wanted us to cheat with how the rules were seat up."

"Well it didn't matter how the rules were seat up I was going to cheat either way," Ryu said laughing. Ibiki was about to say something when someone came crashing thru the window.

"Listen up maggots!" a woman with light brown hair called out to the remaining students, "Hey Ibiki you are losing your touch there are a lot of them remaining."

"No this year's batch are smarter than normal," Ibiki said from somewhere behind a banner that had Anko written on it.

"Well that doesn't matter when I'm done with them at least half of them will be gone. Meet me at battle ground 44 tomorrow at 10 for further details," the woman they presumed to be Anko said before vanishing.

"Alright you all can go," Ibiki said shaking his head as he took down the banner and saw the broken window. They all left the room Youko's team was pleased with themselves and they wanted to find sensei as soon as possible so they could tell him the good news. They say him walking talking to the masked jounin Kakashi.

"Sensei, guess what?" they said running up to him.

"There is an all you can eat ramen buff that just opened up," he said his eye glazing over.

"No," Emi said his head fell in disappointment.

"We passed," Kasumi said hugging him but let go quickly.

"Very good, I am sure that Kakashi-senpai will take you out to celebrate," he said thoughtfully.

"Sensei," Kasumi whined.

"What you don't want Kakashi-senpai to take you guys out?" he asked sounding confused.

"No we want you to," Ryu answered while Emi nodded, he took a deep breath.

"But that means that I have to pay," Youko said not sounding happy but under their gaze he gave in, "Fine," he finally said. They dragged him down the street Kasumi hanging one arm Emi on the other and Ryu pushing him in the back. They went to a BBQ place. Thou he didn't show it he was very pleased with his team, watching them as they joked with one and another. It was amazing it seemed like yesterday that they did not like each other. They had grown so much, in many ways.

"Right sensei," he heard Ryu say snapping out of his daze.

"I'm sorry I was in my happy place where I cannot here you three," he said smiling.

"You still are not a very nice man," Ryu said frowning slightly.

"I was just saying that we will blow thru the rest of the exam," he said looking hopeful.

"No, it only get more difficult from here on out," he answered truthfully.

"You know Bastard-Sensei you are a kill joy," Kasumi said pouting slightly; he smiled at her causing her to turn slightly red.

"You three enjoy yourselves," he said getting to his feet.

"Sensei you're not going to leave us with the bill, are you?" Emi asked in her usual calm voice.

"Well…of course not you see I left my wallet so I…" he faltered under the looks they gave him; alright I will pay the bill he said reaching in his pocket and dropping some money on the table walking out. But as he went to leave someone bumped into him, he looked down Hinata, her face turned bright red as he reached down to help her up.

"Hinata what's wrong," Kiba said not noticing Youko. Soon Kiba was followed by the rest of the rookie nine.

"I am sorry Hyuga," Youko said politely.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Hinata?" Kiba snapped.

"As for who I am that is none of your concern and, as for what I did to Hinata I was merely being careless and bumped into her," he said turning to Kiba.

"You must be here for the exam," Ino said.

"Yes and no, I have already past the chunnin exam," he said calmly.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Because he is here with his students," came Sasuke's cold voice from the back of the group.

"When did you pass the Chunnin exam," Shikamaru asked in his usual bored tone.

"Nearly ten years ago," he said smiling. Only Kakashi's students and the lazy ninja did not look surprise at the news.

"Yes this isn't the first time we have met either, I had the pleasure when I was came up here to take the chunnin exams," he said smiling still, "but as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have business to attend to. Bye now."

"He's not bad on the eyes," he heard Ino say he grinned as he made his way down the street. As he walked past the park he use to frequent when he was lived in the village he heard crying. He stopped turned to see a little blond girl on the crying. He walked to her kneeling beside her.

"What wrong Naoko?" he asked smiling at her kindly.

"The stupid council," she said thru her tears.

"What happened?"

"They are trying to force me to marry…some…one…I haven't… met… in… another… village," she said crying, "They said they need to form an… alliance or something."

"If I can take care of it promise me that you will stop crying," he said lifting her head with his thumb. She nodded and he got up and vanished.

**Danzo's Home **

Danzo opened his door there was someone there, he was sure that they weren't there to fight because they didn't even bother masking there considerable chakra.

"What do you want?" he asked as a young boy stepped into sight.

"You know why I am here," Youko said.

"I am sure I don't," Danzo said calmly.

"Naoko Namikaze, ring any bells?"

"What about her?"

"A little birdie told me you are true to marry her off to a village my village. The little bird also told me that she was happy about that. But that is not all that little birdie told. Something about a few ghosts if you catch my drift, and don't bother using that little sharingan on me it won't work."

"What makes you think that I can help her?" Danzo said his voice still calm.

"Tell the others it is not necessary and I will make sure that is true," Youko said started walking out.

"Why do you care?"

"That is something that you don't need to worry about," he said vanishing without a sound.

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**Thanks as always for reading I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. The Second Exam

Youko was leading his team to battle ground 44 AKA forest of death. Should I tell them the name the other name or should I let them learn that detail later. I wonder what I should have for dinner ramen, BBQ, ramen, maybe I should cook something maybe ramen, Youko deep in thought so he did not notice the chakra heading towards. Okay I will have ramen but what type, miso, chicken, beef, pork, there is also sea food I like them all so very mu…he was tackled in mid thought as he heard "thank you thank you so much, you're the greatest," Youko looked to see Naoko.

"Who is she sensei?" for the first time in a long time he felt fear and he had no idea what he had done, usually when girls were mad at him he had some idea what he had done. He turned slowly toward Kasumi who was glaring at him he smiled weakly.

"She Naoko," he said his heart pounding in his chest he knew that look when ever Sakura had that look it always hurt like hell.

"Is she the reason you have been ditching us?" Kasumi asked her knuckles turning white.

"No, I have seen her when I wasn't with you guys but it was my in…" he didn't even finish his sentence it seemed like she wasn't even hearing what he was saying.

"Naoko what are you doing?" he knew that voice it belonged he turned to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"Youko helped me out, I don't know how he did it but he did," she said continue to hugging him.

"I would like to ask you to get off of our Sensei," Kasumi said coolly.

"Why are you jealous?" Naoko asked smiling devilishly.

"No," Kasumi said quickly turning red.

"So it won't bother you if I do this," she said kissing him on the check.

"No why would it," she said her eye twitching trying to keep herself from killing the blond. He noticed Aya looking as if she wanted to start laughing at the two girls who were staring daggers at each other.

"I have to go, so I will see you guys in five days," he vanishing.

"Five days, where does he think he is going for five days?" Kasumi asked sound pissed.

"Maybe he has another girl on the side," Ryu said smiling.

"What the hell do you mean?" they both shouted at him.

"Nothing at all," he said sweat running down his face his eyes wide in fear.

"He has his own harem," Emi said coolly.

"Sensei isn't like that?" Kasumi said softly.

"I still don't think he is all that special," Naruto said pouting.

"Shouldn't you six be at the battle ground?" a voice asked from behind them, Kakashi was reading his book. They all went on their way Kasumi wondering what was going on with Youko; she never took him as that type of guy but what if Emi was right she felt her face turn red at the thought.

**Deep in the forest**

"Hello Kabuto," Youko said walking up to the man who was tied to the tree chakra enhanced rope.

"I wondered when they would stop playing around with me," Kabuto said smiling.

"You're right I'm not here to play so let's go straight down to business," Youko said, "you two, it might be better for you if you run along while I have a little chat with our friend."

"Are you sure?" Shin asked.

"Very," Youko said dropping his forehead protector then reaching for the bandages. Aya and Shin wanted to see what was under the bandages, they had heard he had a sharingan but no one had ever seen it and lived to tell about it. They vanished and he opened his eye and he had a full developed sharingan.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of that if I was, I would be afraid of Kakashi," Kabuto said smiling but it faded when Youko started laughing.

"You think this is the same as Kakashi's, you couldn't be more wrong," he closed his eye and when he opened his eye it was completely different unlike anything he had seen before.

"This is what is known as an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It is on a whole new leave, the genjutsu created by this is a bitch, if you're lucky you will end up in the hospital for a few weeks, and if you're not well let's just say I can send your pathetic ass to hell a thousand different ways," Youko said smiling, "so we can do this the easy way or the hard way…for you."

"I am not telling you anything," Kabuto said coldly.

"Very well, we will see what you won't tell me, Tsukuomi," Youko said.

**The world of Tsukuomi**

Everything had turned black and red, Kabuto was in darkness tied to a pole that was burning his back "we will be here for 72 I control reality here. So in other terms here I am god."

"This is just genjutsu this is just genjutsu," Kabuto said after Youko stabbed him with a sword.

"If that makes you feel better keep telling yourself that," Youko said laughing.

Kabuto was stabbed with a sword he began screaming as he was stabbed over and over again for what seemed like hours but he would be healed every time he closed his eyes and the hell would start all over again, "So you wish to talk yet."

"No," Kabuto spat panting.

"Well we still have 71 hours and 59 minutes and 59 seconds for you to change your mind," Youko said smiling as more of him appeared surrounding the horrified Kabuto. "Let's see if I can make you spill your darkest secrets," Kabuto's screams filled the deserted dimension.

**In the real world**

Kabuto was yelling in pain, Aya and Shin appeared immediately, "what did you do to him we where only gone for ten seconds?" Shin said looking at the limp Kabuto.

"We are going to take out his other teammates and we will enter in the forest of death to make sure Orochimaru doesn't make his move until we want him to," Youko said wrapping his eye before any of them could see it.

"What did you do to him?" Aya asked him again.

"He didn't want to take so I made him with a genjutsu," Youko replied, they vanished doing as they were told.

"You are weak but you are a problem and no matter how small of a problem they have to be dealt with, goodbye Kabuto," he said pulling his bandages aside one more time and Kabuto was consumed by a black flame burning him until there was nothing left and the flames vanished just as they came. Youko vanished looking like Kabuto and Aya and Shin looking like his teammates.

**At battle ground 44**

Kasumi sat on the grass still lost in thought thinking about their sensei, she didn't know why she cared what he did or who he did it with. He was just her sensei nothing more at least that what she kept trying to tell herself. She felt so stupid she could stop thinking of him; he was a bastard why could she stop thinking about him. He is not always a bastard but, he has his moments, a small voice said. He is unreliable, but he is always there when you need him the most, the voice said again.

"Kasumi are you alright," Ryu asked looking a little worried.

"Yeah I am fine," she said smiling, "what is it."

"The guy with the strange cards just appeared and it seems like the proctor is going to let him have it," Ryu said excitedly, but he was disappointed that she did do anything to him, "since we are going to be in here for five days, what do you think Sensei is going to be up to?" he asked after sitting down between Emi and Kasumi.

"He could be out with his girlfriend," Emi said, Kasumi pulled her legs to her chest looking down at her feet.

"I am sure that is not true I am sure he is bored out of his mind wishing we were with him at this very moment," Ryu said putting his arm around here smiling.

"Alright Maggots when I call your group number I want you to come up and get your scrolls and go to your assigned entrance. They did as they were told the whole process took about an hour. At this point they were all feeling nervous, they had to find another tram with the other scroll that they needed and then find their way to the center of the forest and they only had five days to do it in. The other participants had seemed much scarier now than they did yesterday; none of them were smiling now they all had one thing on their mind as they heard Anko shout "start," finish this exam as soon as they can.

They ran in at top speed hoping to find someone before someone found them. Barely a minute in they heard the screams of the first victims of the test. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing at that very moment had it been a team that got them or was it something else. They continued for what seemed to be hours but there was no sign of any team. But they had the feeling that they were being watched by something. It could be another team or something that wanted to make then lunch either way they did not like it.

There was a presence a head of them they rushed towards it as quickly and quietly as they could. There were five people standing looking at each other one of whom was Kabuto. He and his team stood before two hidden grass ninja. Kabuto whispered something to his teammates before he charged right at one of the hidden grass shinobi his hand glowing with chakra, striking the man in the heart blood spilled from his mouth and he hit the ground the other man tried to attack Kabuto but he vanished into the ground popping up behind him striking him in the back of the neck killing him instantly. The three of them looked on in horror, never truly realizing what they were up against until that very moment.

"Kabuto we are being watched," one of his teammates said.

"Its fine," he said making a few hand signs he touch the two dead bodies and they jumped to their feet then they along with the people that had been dead a second ago vanished.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Ryu asked falling to the ground thankful that Kabuto decided not to kill them like he did those two, "and to think Sensei did this when he was only four. That gives a new meaning to the word badass."

"We can't stay here," Emi said they got up and running forward. They moved until they could barely see anything before them and they did not run into anyone else, they decided that they would set up camp for the night, each taking it in turn to sit up and keep watch. They wanted to finish this quick so they would have to fight thru crunch time.

**Hokage Towers **

Naoko ran up to her father's office he was rarely their but she could find him anywhere else she thought that she had saw Jiraiya-jiji; he always brought her back the coolest things when he returns from his trips. He is a bit of a pervert but that was ok she had come to learn that most old men were, and at least he was funny about it.

"Hokage-sama," a man voice said she knew that voice it was Kakashi, "there is someone else I believe knows that the Akatsuki is on their way."

"Who?" she heard her father voice said.

"Youko something he said makes me believe there is a chance that he is working with them but I don't want to jump to conclusions," Kakashi said.

"We might have to have someone keep an eye on him just to be on the safe side," she heard Jiraiya say; Naoko didn't want to believe it. Youko was too kind to be a part of anything bad. Kakashi was just jealous of Youko because he is stronger but what about Jiraiya her father had always told her that he was one of the strongest ninja in the world. She ran out of the tower looking for Youko but she couldn't find him anywhere.

**Back at Battle ground 44**

It was Kasumi's turn to keep watch it was hard for her to keep her mind on her duties, her mind kept wondering to Youko and the kiss, who the hell did that little blond bitch think she was anyway do that to her sensei, she thought to herself. Why do I even care, I don't like him she tried to tell herself. But the more she told herself that the less she started to believe it herself.

Before the morning even came they cleaned up not wanting to show signs that anyone had been there for any expended period of time, as the sun was rising and just as they went to leave they were confronted by three ninja. Three ninja from their village, they were happy that it wasn't Kabuto, anyone but him would do.

"We have been looking for you losers," the dirty blond said smiling, "I hope you still have your scroll because we have come to take it."

Emi didn't even wait for him to finish talking before she made a hand sign flower petals danced around them, their opponents had a dazed look in their eyes she walked up and took their scroll, "let's go," she said as if nothing had happened. They all left leaving there three fellow moon shinobi in the genjutsu. Even with the two scrolls their task was only half completed they still need to make it to the base with both scrolls in hand and everyone in one piece. It was half thru the second day and they were surprised to see how many people were already there, but what was even more surprising was who was not there.

"Where is Kabuto?" Ryu asked looking around.

"Maybe he just hasn't shown up yet thou I thought he would have had both scrolls by now," Kasumi answered.

"Hey it's the catman!" Ryu shouted said pointing at the puppeteer.

"First chance I get I am going to kill you," Kankuro said glaring at Ryu.

"I know what's wrong," Ryu said smiling.

"Yeah, you!" Kankuro shouted.

"How long has it been since you touched a little boy, I know when you arrived you started touching the first little boy you found," Ryu said. 'This guy is either really strong or really stupid,' Temari thought as Ryu laughed without a care in the world.

"Your mouth is going to get you kill you of these days," Sasuke said with his usual scowl.

"I didn't know why you cared so much," Ryu said smiling at him.

"Ryu stop pissing everyone off," Kasumi said to him.

"There is only one guy I'm worried about pissing off…well two and neither of them are here," he said smiling.

"And who would that be," Naruto asked, everyone was curious to know who would make him bite his tongue.

"One is the scariest man in the whole world…" he said as a look of horror come over him, everyone but Neji and Gaara seemed interested, "sensei and the other is that Kabuto guy."

"Kabuto?" Sakura asked, "You are afraid of Kabuto and not Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke can't kill a man bring him back and kill him again," Ryu retorted, everyone looked at him not knowing how to take what he had just said.

"There is not a way to bring back the dead," one of the chunnin said.

"No he really did he killed two ninja from the grass village then he brought them back to life using some jutsu," Kasumi said defending her teammate.

"We saw Kabuto chasing two grass ninja over to us but they didn't look died to me," Naruto said.

"That because he brought them back to life you idiot," Ryu said.

"Who are you calling an idiot you idiot," Naruto snapped.

"Are we three?" Kasumi asked looking between the two men. More teams started appearing. After the fifth day had passed everyone who had appeared all lined up before their sensei and the Fourth Hokage and the Third Hokage.

"Hello I am your third proctor Hayate Gekko, and too many of you have made it past the first two rounds so we are going to have a preliminaries before moving on to the third round," he said not looking to good, "these preliminaries will be one on one fights, rules the battle ends when I say it does or one of the fighters is no longer able to continue. You all will be called at random."

A large monitor appeared it stopped showing a picture of Naruto with his name beside him and Kiba, everyone else went to the balcony overlooking the fight.

"Begin," Hayate said, Naruto did not give Kiba the chance to prepare his jutsu attacking him from all side with his shadow clones, every time Kiba tried to make a hand sign one of Naruto's clones would be on the attack, all he could do was defend.

"Did he really think he could beat the son of the great Fourth Hokage," Kasumi heard Ino say. He is a skilled ninja but would they think as highly of him if he wasn't? Kasumi wondered to herself.

"Winner Naruto," the proctor said as Kiba lay on the ground and his dog right beside him. A medical team came down and carried Kiba off to receive treatment, they turned to the monitor once again the next was Ryu vs. Zaku.

"I guess the people wanted to see a real ninja," Ryu said jumping down Zaku fallowed suit with a cocky grin.

"Begin," the proctor said Ryu examined his opponent carefully he noticed something on Zaku's palm.

"So that's the key to your jutsu I bet," Ryu said smiling Zaku's grin vanished, "very well than," Ryu said and then he charged him with speed to match Lee's. Ryu stopped behind Zaku, "water torture jutsu," everyone but Youko, Kasumi and Emi were wide eyed as they wondered what he was going to do. Youko was smiling proudly, Kasumi and Emi were covering their faces, he stuck his finger in his mouth then in his ear causing Zaku to jump in shock, and everyone watching nearly fell over.

"What are you teaching them?" Kakashi asked Youko who was trying from keeping from laughing, he just shrugged afraid if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to keep himself from laughing.

"I just messing with you alright let's get this party started," Ryu said smiling.

"Why you, you will pay for that," Zaku said sounding pissed off.

"Ok," Ryu said using his great speed kicking Zaku in the chest before he react blood poured from his mouth, Zaku smashed into the wall hit the floor and did not get back up, he walked over to Zaku everyone thought he was going to finish him off, Ryu started poking him, "walk up you haven't made me pay yet," Ryu said kind of childishly.

"The winner is Ryu," Hayate said.

"Well at least I won I thought it would have been more fun than that," Ryu said sadly, Emi patted his back to cheer him up. They looked up for the next match Sasuke vs. Dosu they both made their way to the battle field had his usual cocky grin, they could make out Dosu's face the only bit of if they could see was one of his eye.

The battle began, Sasuke dodge Dosu's punch but he still fell to his knees he tried to get up but he fell back down, "look at the great Uchiha, what do you think of my jutsu, it send sound waves thru the air straight to your inner ear throwing off your balance. This fight is as good as over."

"Fire release: Great Fireball jutsu," Sasuke made the hand sign, Dosu tried to dodge it but he was not able to fully do so catching his right arm destroying the device on it. Sasuke got to his feet still a little shaken.

"Now it looks like it is over," Sasuke said, "Fire release: dragon fire jutsu," it hit Dosu he was unable to get up again. Sasuke fell to his knees before, Youko vanished appearing beside him and healed Sasuke so he could walk off under his own power as the medical team took care of Dosu. Then he reappeared next to Kakashi smiling, "you have trained your students well," Youko said.

"I could say the same to you from what I have seen," Kakashi said, as he looked up at the monitor Kasumi vs. Ino.

"Naruto if I win can we go one a date?" Ino asked but he didn't hear her, his eyes were fixed on Kasumi. She jumped down walking to the middle of the battle field.

Neither of them said anything before the battle began, Kasumi had nothing to say to her and Ino was to mad that she had been ignored. Ino landed the first hit but it was a water clone that she had hit and as the clone exploded the water wrapped around Ino so she could move.

"Are you sure you want to be a ninja, it seems to me that the only thing that you are focused on is getting the attention of a guy who has no interest in you," Kasumi said standing behind her, "just give up this match is over you can't beat me."

"You think you have won I am not done yet," Ino shouted, Kasumi shook her head before knocking her out. She started walking back to balcony the water releasing Ino. Match five was Emi vs. Sakura they both walked down but that was about as long as the match lasted two seconds later with a daze look in the eye she gave up and when the look left her eye Emi was already walking back to the balcony giving Kasumi and Ryu a v for victory.

"Sasuke how did you get up there so fast?" Sakura asked he looked confused down at her.

"I have been up here what are you talking about Sakura?" Then she seemed to realize what happened as her face turned bright red and she walked back up in silence.

"You have trained your students very well," Kakashi said guess what Emi had done to Sakura.

"Emi what did you do to her?" Ryu asked.

"I made her think that if she gave up that Sasuke would take her out on a date," she said not bothering to keep her voice down, causing Sakura turn a deeper shade of red. Match six was between Gaara and Kin. Gaara's sand surrounded him and he reappeared down to the battle field, Kin walked down looking confident.

"This isn't going to end well for her," Youko said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"He is going to kill her," Youko said, but for Kakashi could say anything he did just that crushing her in his sand. The next match was between Shikamaru and Tenten.

Shikamaru calmed this to be troublesome, but he won it easily. The next match was Hinata vs. Neji, it wasn't even fair, it seemed as if he was doing everything he could do to embarrass Hinata, she kept getting back to her feet refusing to give up Neji went to deliver the kill shot Youko vanished appeared between the two blocking the attack.

"That's enough Neji, are you really try to kill her for something that she could not control anymore than you?" Youko asked, "What has she ever done to you?"

Neji did say anything he just turned and walked way his hand had the same green energy that he used to heal Sasuke, this time it took a little longer for her to start moving again. He vanished as the medical team took her off. Lee won his battle with Choji and Shino beat Kankuro to Ryu disappointment.

"Aw catman now I can't fight you now," he called to him as he was being carted off to the infirmary.

They all went down standing in front of the Hokage, while Hayate explained the next exam, "the third exam is the a tournament style one on one combat each time you win you advance to the next round. Just because you lose in the first round doesn't mean you won't become a chunnin, but the opposite is true you can win the exam and not become a chunnin, but the more times they see you fight the higher your chances become. The rules will be the same the preliminaries and it will be in one mouth."

**To be continued**

**Thanks as always for read please review**


	7. The Final Test

Two days after the second exam Youko's team was on their way to meet him for training, he had been out a lot again, he had vanished after the preliminaries and they hadn't seen him since, but when they woke up this morning there was a note waiting for them. They were excited to see what he was going to teach them. When they arrived ramen stand that he had told them to met him. Kasumi released some killer intent at the sight of a woman talking to her sensei; the woman noticed this and started smiling sweetly at her.

"I glade that you all have made it, I will be assigning you all to a sensei until the end of the exam," Youko said.

"What you are not going to teach us anymore?" Kasumi asked in a panicked voice.

"I will be training one of you, I want you all to have specialized lessons to make sure that you all are ready for this final round," Youko answered.

"Youko they don't look that incompetent," a deep voice said they turned to see a bold man with dark sunglasses he was kind of scary 6'4 covered in tattoos.

"Wait until you work with them," they all glared at their sensei, "I would like you all to meet Aya, and Shin."

"So who is with who?" Ryu asked eyeing Aya.

"I will let you pick so you can have the joy of know you selected your own hell," Youko said indifferently.

"I want Aya," Ryu said quickly.

"Very well," she said with a sadistic smile that made him second guess himself, at least she's hot he thought to himself.

"I will take muscles galore," Emi said in her emotionless voice.

"I am not that big," Shin said.

"Yes you are, your muscles have muscles," Aya said.

"So it looks like you're stuck with me Kasumi," Youko said finishing his ramen getting up they all went their separate ways. He led her to a training field that was near a lake, "I want you to attack me with everything you have aim to kill."

She got down in her fighting stance, he did the same but it was a fighting stance she seen before but not from him, it was Lee's fighting stance. She attacked him but he dodged her attack easily next thing she knew a kunai was pressed to her neck, "when you attack you forget about your defense so if you miss, you are wide open," Youko explained calmly, "try again."

She went to attack him, "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu," she tried to jump back but she couldn't avoid the attack before she knew what was happening he was making more hand signs "Water Release: Great Flood Jutsu," the water quickly rose but he stood there as they both were engulfed by the water. She tried to get out of the water but she was pulled back in by a giant whirlpool. The water subsisted she lay at her sensei's feet she looked up at him in awe at the powerful jutsu that he had use on her.

"Those are just a few of the jutsu that I will have you master," he said smiling at her.

**With Aya and Ryu**

"Let's see what you can do," she said.

"Are you sure?" Ryu asked a little worried.

"What are you afraid of me?" she asked taunting him. He charged at her as fast as he could to go in for the attack and kicked her but she dodged it with no problem, "to slow," she tripped him and had a kunai pressed to his neck.

"Would you care to try that again?" she asked smiling, he could tell he was in for a long day. He jumped back from her and wondered how he was going to attack, "Earth Release: Antlion Jutsu," he took step forward and he was sucked into the ground up to his neck. She walked over to him laughing.

"Could you do one of two things since you are standing right there," Ryu said frown at her.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"One, help me out of here."

"Or."

"Put on a skirt. Either one is completely fine with me."

"You've got balls I will give you that," she said laughing.

"So does that mean you will?" he asked hopefully.

"In your dreams," she said walking away laughing.

**With Shin and Emi**

"I am guessing that your strength is in genjutsu am I right?" Shin asked she nodded, "alright let's begin," he said she tried to put him under genjutsu but she thought he had dispelled but he had reversed it on her, she tried to break it but she couldn't do it. Finally he released it, "your genjutsu is good for a genin but you have a long way to go before you become one of the elite."

"Let's try it again," she tried once more to put him under but he kicked her sending her crashing into a tree "Lightning released: Thunder punch," he hit the tree just above her head the tree was completely destroyed, "you need to learn to be sneaky with your genjutsu hide it within another attack."

**At Day's End **

They were all making their way back to the hotel the jounin laughing as the genin crawled back to the hotel to tired and sore to walk. They all thought that the training they went thru before was hell, compared to what they just went thru the old training was a nice vacation on the beach. Youko stayed long enough to heal his students enough so that they could walk to their bed, and he left.

He was walking thru the city noticing the ANBU fallowing him but he did not say anything. He noticed a little blond walking a little ways ahead of him.

"Hello Naoko," he said smiling but his attention remain on the ANBU.

"Youko-Kun," she said hugging him.

"Youko-Kun?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she said happily, "I am going to met some friends for dinner will you come?"

"Sure I have a little free time," he said smiling, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything?" she said beaming at him, but he had a serious look on his face, a look in which she had never seen on him before.

"Do you know why I am being fallowed?" he was glancing in the direction of the ANBU fallowing him.

"They think you have something to do with some organization," she said sadly.

"Thank you," he said smiling at her. They walked into the restaurant, inside were a few girls that looked to be Naoko's age, and then there were also a few boys. One of whom was Naruto.

"What are you doing with my sister?" he jumped up pointing at him.

"She invited me," Youko said smiling at him.

"This is the guy I told you all about, he is a jounin and he has his own team," Naoko proclaimed to the group at large.

"What rank are you Naruto?" one of the boys asked smiling.

"I am going to be a chunnin at the end of the mouth," he said glaring at the kid.

"Rank really means nothing, I knew a couple of genin considered among the strongest ninja in the world one turned out to be an S-Class criminal and killed a Kage," he said remembering finding Sasuke after he had killed Danzo.

"A genin defeated a Kage," they said in amazement.

"Then it was a genin who defeated him," he said just as sadly no one seemed to notice all they heard how powerful genin could be. He didn't eat anything he just sat there listening to the kids talk to each other; he got the occasional question like had he ever killed anyone.

"Yes I have killed my share of people it is not something that I am proud of but the longer you have been a shinobi the more lives you will take," he answered.

"How long have you been a shinobi?" a little red head girl asked.

"For as long as I can remember," he answered truthfully, "but I have to get going it was a pleasure to meet you all," he said getting to his feet then walked out. He vanished the ANBU looked around for the missing shinobi.

"Look I know you are fallowing order, I get that but do you know how annoying it is to be tailed were ever you go," the ANBU turned to see Youko sitting down. "Tell them they have nothing to worry about I have no desire in causing the hidden leaf village any trouble," he said jumping out of the tree teleporting before he even touch the ground. He had gone to the Valley of the End, where he had truly lost his best friend where he should have killed him. He had the power he was just afraid to use it but if he had, would it have been for the better? What if they both would have died that day?

It was quiet here the only should was that of the waterfall, he sat there remember that day placing his hand over his right eye, the eye he had take to remind him how easily it could have been him. How it could have been Sasuke running after him trying to bring him back to the village. The sun had began to set when he finally got back to his feet then he teleported returning back to the village he loved and hated.

"Where did you go?" Ryu asked as he walked thru the door.

"No where special," he lied as he grabbed his things to take a shower.

"Have any of you ever wondered what he is hiding under those bandage?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, I noticed when I was training with him, I would try to attack him from that side and he was able to dodge it just as easily, without turning his head" Kasumi said.

"Maybe we should find out," Emi said lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. They got together whispering how they could find out.

When Youko got of the bathroom he eyed his student suspiciously he had a feeling that they were up to something. Something that involved him, "I am going to bed good night," he said backing towards his room, his eye remaining on all of them. When he felt his door behind him he opened it carefully checked inside then closed the door.

"What was that about?" Kasumi asked.

"Maybe he knows what we are planning," Ryu whispered.

"That's impossible even for him he was in the shower?" Kasumi answered. When they were sure he was asleep then got up walked to his door opening it carefully. As quietly as they could they walked over to his bed as they thought he even slept. Kasumi carefully reached out to remove the bandaged, a hand shot up grabbing her wrist she lost her balance as she tried to break free falling right on Youko she was staring right into his bright blue eye, her face turned bright red.

"I knew you three were up to something," he said coolly.

"How did you know we were quiet?" Ryu asked.

"That's how I knew," they all walked out defeated there brilliant plan had failed. Over the next mouth they went thru hell that their respective sensei had decided to put them thru. The night before final exam there was a festival. Kasumi had been try to build up the courage to ask Youko to go with her, That morning on the way back from train she decided that she would ask.

"Sensei," she said in a small voice.

"Yeah," he said turning his head towards her as they walked back to the hotel.

"Well you…um… I mean do you want to want to go to the festival with me?" she asked unable to look at him.

"Sure I guess so," he said.

"Really," she said hugging him, "I will see you later sensei," she said running off happily.

"What was that about?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It seems like she likes you," a bored tone said from behind him.

"Why would she do that?" Youko asked.

"No idea," Kakashi said, "but I know she isn't the only one."

"Really," Youko said turning to Kakashi.

"You really haven't noticed?"

"No not really," he answered, as Kakashi felling in stride with.

"So where are your other students?" Kakashi asked Youko's eyes glazed over as he thought about the torture his students were going thru as a smile came across his face.

"Train," Youko replied with a smile. 'I have a feeling that it not going well for them,' Kakashi thought with a sweet drop on the back of his head.

They both stopped when they heard a cry of "Youko-Kun," and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Naoko," Kakashi said but he was looking at Youko.

"Hello Kakashi," she said as an afterthought, "Hey Youko-Kun will you go to the festival with me?"

"Think about before you answer that my young Youko-Kun," Kakashi said smiling, Youko looked at him with a confused expression, Kakashi whispered in his ear, "If you bring her alone and you met up with Kasumi what do you think is going to happen."

Youko's thoughts drifted off to the last time the two girls met, "I'm sorry Naoko I already told Kasumi that I would go with her."

"You are going with her because her chest is bigger than mine aren't you," she said pouting.

"Wait, what, no!" Youko said quickly, "I am going with her because she asked first," she still didn't look happy, as she walked off muttering something about not going to lose to that big boobed bitch.

"Is Kasumi's chest even that big?" Youko asked turning to Kakashi.

"For her age I guess, but I'm not an expert," Kakashi said return back to his book.

"Is Jiraiya-sama here?" he asked quickly, they both vanished everyone knew where to find him. And as expected he was peeping in on the girls bathhouse, "hey Ero-sama."

He turned not looking happy at being addressed in such a manner, "we need your expertise," Kakashi said.

"But remember this could be one of the most dangerous mission any of us have ever under taken," Youko said seriously Kakashi nodding slowly at his words.

"Sounds fun so what is the mission?" Jiraiya asked with a grin. They stood outside a kimono shop watching Kasumi as she looked thru the selection.

"I would say it is rather large considering her age," he said rubbing his chin.

"What are you three doing," Youko knew this voice he turned to see Aya glaring down at the three jounin.

"He made us come," Youko said pointing at Jiraiya, Kakashi nodded in agreement. Then they both vanished leaving Jiraiya to his fate. They went to the memorial stone to mourn the loss of the sannin. He looked as if he had been peeking on Tsunade, "it's good to see you Ero-Sama," Youko said as he and Kakashi bowed.

"She wanted me to tell you that you two were going to get away with it that easily," Jiraiya said smiling.

"Well she will have to catch me first," Youko said confidently.

"Is that the case," Youko's eyes widened as he she stepped from behind Jiraiya with a mad look in her eye.

"Stay back or I will release my ultimate jutsu," he said she took a step forward, he built up a massive amount of chakra as he said, "Hell Release: Utter Annihilation Jutsu," all three of them looked in horror, suddenly hid chakra dissipated, "wait I have finished the jutsu yet?" he said rubbing the back of his head childishly as they fell over.

"Well that looks like my cue to leave he said vanishing," Youko said waving as he vanished into the thin air.

"He is an idiot," Aya said put her hand on her face, she couldn't believe that he was one of if not the most powerful ninja the tactical genius, is a moron.

"Or very cleaver," Kakashi said his face in his book.

Youko went back to the hotel sure that it would be the last place that she would come looking for him, he walked in to see Kabi he looked as if he tried on to work on his appearance.

"Dog boy why are you in my hotel room," Youko asked sweet running down Kiba's face.

"Dog boy asked me to go to the festival with him, I felt sorry for him so I agreed," came Emi emotionless voice, Kiba's head fell in disappointment.

"What about Ryu?" Youko asked.

"He is going with the Hyuga," Emi said.

"Neji!" Youko said in shock, "I never took him for that kind of guy."

"No Hinata," Ryu said sounding as if he didn't think that was funny.

"Hey you can't get made, they just said Hyuga," Youko said shrugging.

"So sensei you are going with Kasumi," Emi said.

"Yeah how did you know?" Youko asked smiling rubbing the back of his head.

"Sensei you must teach me?" Ryu said falling to his knees.

"I thought I had been?" Youko said worried at his student strange behavior.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Create your own Harem."

"I don't have a Harem."

"Yeah you do," Kiba chimed in, "there is Kasumi, Naoko, Ino, and I am sure there are more that I don't know about."

Youko was spared from answer by the arrival of Kasumi, "Sensei you're not ready yet?" she snapped at him.

"No but I will go and get ready right now," he said walking to his room; she glared after him then at the group the other two boys in the room before she went to hers. Youko wore orange and black, he removed his forehead protector but he left the bandages. He left his room he heard the shower, 'why did she snap at me when she wasn't ready either,' Youko thought to himself.

"Sensei is not wearing his forehead protector!" Ryu said in shock.

"Why don't you take off the bandages," Kiba said.

"I can but then I would have to kill you all," he said smiling.

"You're joking right?" Kiba said laughing.

"No I'm not," Kiba stopped laughing at looked horrified.

"He's scary," Kiba said to Ryu.

"You know what is scary, there is a curse if you say his name three times," Ryu shuttered at the thought.

"I don't believe you, so Youko is it true if I say your name three times I will be cursed Youko, so what is the curse it I say it one more time Youko," the lighter flickered as Youko smiled. But nothing more happened, Kiba laughed as he left to get ready. Once the door closed they all heard a scream.

"I warned him," Ryu said getting up to got ready to pick up Hinata. Youko smiled at his handy work as he sat down on the coach waiting for Kasumi to finish getting ready. When she finally left the bathroom Youko couldn't help but to think how beautiful she looked, she wore a pale pink with a blue and green, her hair was tided in an elegant bun on the back of her head.

"What do you think?" she asked sounding a little nervous.

"You look great," he said smiling at her she looked up blushing but pleased.

"Thank you sensei."

"I guess for tonight that you don't have to call me sensei, you can call me Youko," he said rubbing his chin.

"Youko," she whispered, he smiled at this before he got to his feet, "Umm Youko what is your full name, I have only people ever call you that never by your last name…or is that your last name?"

"No one but me knows my last name," he answered.

"What about the Tsukikage?"

"Not even he knows."

"Why not? What is so wrong with people knowing or using your name?"

"Everything, but for tonight like I said I will allow you to call me Youko," he said smiling. They started out down the street Youko was getting glares from the guy and Kasumi was getting them from the girls. Kasumi noticed this but Youko either notice didn't or didn't care he just walked to the festival without a care in the world. After a while he seemed to be distracted by something, she looked around but she couldn't find what it was.

"I will be back," he said gone in a puff of smoke, appearing next to Gaara, "I know what it is like to be alone to be hated."

"What do you know of my pain," Gaara said his voice like an icy wind, but Youko was unaffected by it.

"Much more then you could ever imagine," Youko said smiling at him, "Gaara do you have someone you fight for?"

"No, I fight for myself for I only love myself," Gaara answered.

"That is sad, you can only obtain true power when you fight for someone precious to you, someone you are will to die for and when you find that someone like that you will find a power you never knew you had," Youko left him on that note reappearing behind Kasumi as she looked around for him.

"Where did he go, did he go… no he wouldn't," Kasumi said to herself.

"I wouldn't what?" she turned and hit him in the arm.

"Why did you leave me?" she said pouting up at him she really did look cute, he thought to himself.

"I had to help someone who lost his way," Youko said, but she had no idea what he was talking about, but most of the time she didn't. He always seemed so wise for someone his age; she didn't know if she imagined it but whenever she looked in his eyes even when he smiled, his eyes were filled with pain loneliness. She remembered something he said not to long ago, "only I know my last name," so that meant his family was dead and if the Tsukikage didn't know his name that meant that he lost his family before he was four and he wasn't from their village.

"Youko can I asked what your last name is if I promise never to tell anyone," she asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Not yet but one day you will know I am sure of it," he said, "were would you like to eat I am starving."

"You're always hungry," she said shaking her head. He started pouting she couldn't help but to laugh, she took him by the arm dragging him to a nice little place in the middle of the festivities. It was a BBQ place where you watched the chief cook your food and entertaining him them at the same time.

"Youko," he heard someone say turning to see Shin waving at him, Aya smacked Shin upside the head.

"Leave him alone can't you see that he is on a date," she snapped at him causing Kasumi to turn a shade of red to revival Hinata. After they finished eating, she dragged him around having him play different games to win her prizes. When night finally came they went to watch fireworks, she laid her head on his shoulder as bright lights filled the night sky, she was happy the happiest she had been in a long time. When she was around him she felt like nothing bad could happen, was she in love? She closed her eyes enjoying the time she spent with Youko.

When the last of the fireworks faded from the sky Youko turned to see Kasumi asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up carrying her back to the hotel, he wondered if the others had returned yet but upon arriving he quickly relieved that they hadn't. He placed her in the bed and walked out into his room. Someone was in his room, it was Shin.

"It seem we have two days until they arrive and there are more of them than we originally thought, it's not too late to change the plan," he said.

"No we stick to the plan," Youko said in a way that said there was no changing his mind. Shin looked down with pity at the young jounin.

"And if the plan fails and you…" Shin started.

"Then I will just be keep a promise I made a friend it will have just been late," Youko said smiling. Shin vanished and Youko lay down in his bed thinking, only two days, well I guess he couldn't have asked for a better day and there was always tomorrow.

**Finals**

As the eleven competitors lined up Hayate, pulled out a bucket, "each of you will draw a number and the number you draw will represent the slough in which you fight. And the winner of the fifth match will be healed and fight the remaining fighter," they each took a number:

First: Kasumi

Second: Naruto

Third: Gaara

Fourth: Shino

Fifth: Emi

Sixth: Shikamaru

Seventh: Sasuke

Eighth: Ryu

Ninth: Neji

Tenth: Lee

Aya took the seat to the left of Youko and Shin was on her left. He was not surprised that they were there the way they had bragged about how far their students had gone, he was sure they wouldn't have missed it for the world. The seat to his right was filled by Naoko who had left her father's side to watch the fight next to him.

"So I see your girl is up first," Shin said, Youko could hear the double meaning in his words, and apparently so could Naoko who did not look happy at his comment.

"Kasumi, if I win will you go out on a date with me," Naruto asked sounding hopeful.

"And if I win what do I get?" she asked smiling.

"Whatever you want," he said smiling back. The true was the only thing she wanted he couldn't give her, she wanted to know about her sensei but it seemed the closer she got to him the more mysterious he became.

"I don't want anything but I am always up for a good challenge so if it will make you fight harder I will take that bet," she said getting down in her fighting stance and so did Naruto.

"Begin," Hayate said, Kasumi quickly made some hand signs "Water Release: Great Flood Jutsu," water erupted for the ground filling up to about their knees. She was disappointed because there was nowhere as much water as Youko-Sensei could do. But she didn't stop there she continued to make hand signs "Water Release: Water Clone Jutsu," and two Kasumi emerged from the water.

'She is rather skilled' Naruto thought to himself smiling, 'but I can't lose.' he made a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," and two clones appeared. Youko seemed to be the only one who wasn't impressed by this. The shadow and water clones went at it while Kasumi and Naruto stood back sizing each other up. When all the clones had been destroyed she smiled at him.

"How about one more go," she said making the same hand signs and two more clones appeared and two more shadow clones appeared for Naruto, the clones engaged in battle one more time this time Naruto attacked the Kasumi who stood back way from the battle, but to his shock it was another water clone. Kasumi appeared behind him kicked him, Naruto skipped across the water landing on his feet he cut his thumb then made hand signs pressing it to the ground and a large toad appeared is stood as high as Naruto, and he grinned as he stood upon its head.

"Impressive but it's not good enough," she said quickly making hand sign after hand sign as quickly as she could, "Water release: Water Dragon Jutsu," and a giant dragon appeared from the water crashing into Naruto and the toad. The toad and Naruto were both still standing, "I must say you are better than I thought. I never thought I would have to use this jutsu."

"What jutsu could she have stronger that the Water Dragon Jutsu," Shin asked.

"A genin, none she is bluffing," Aya said, "isn't she?" she noticed that Youko was smiling.

"I planted the seed let's see if it has grown," he replied, Kasumi raised her hand and built up her chakra so it formed a perfect sphere.

"That is my father's jutsu," Naruto said horrified, "how do you know that jutsu?

"I saw my sensei use it a long time ago and ever since then I have been trying to learn it. I never understood why sensei never told us how to do anything he made us figure it out," She said grinning confidently, "he wanted us to be able to figure things out on our own, just like he knew I was watching when he performed this jutsu he knew I would try to figure it out. But now it is time to end this battle I'm sorry Naruto but you lose," she said charging at him. The attack missed but Naruto noticed it too late, it was a trap Kasumi made some quick hand signs, "Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu," he was caught the match was over.

"And the winner is Kasumi," Hayate said, she released her jutsu and the water vanished from the field.

"You beat me," Naruto said smiling, "I never imagined that you would be so strong."

"You are pretty good yourself, I was hoping to have won with the water dragon," Kasumi said sheepishly. They both left the field so that the next match could begin. It was Gaara vs. Shino they made their way to the battle field. The battle was long, neither shinobi gave an inch but in the end Gaara was victorious, a few Jounin stepped in to prevent Gaara from killing his opponent.

"What a drag I thought I would have more time before my fight," Shikamaru said as Emi made her way down without a word.

"I found something interesting out about her while I was training her, did you know?" Shin asked but Youko nodded, Aya looked confused. Emi had her eyes closed as Shikamaru made his way down on the field.

"Ino do you think Emi is going to win or Shikamaru can pull this one out," Sakura asked.

"Not sure I don't think he will fall for her tricks," Ino said smiling at Sakura who glared back at her.

"Begin," Hayate said, and Emi opened her eyes revealing a nearly full developed Sharingan, everyone in shock once more everyone but Youko and Shin. 'This is going to be trouble,' Shikamaru thought, 'I have never seen a Sharingan before let alone fight one.'

"You can give up if you want," Emi said in her emotionless voice looking him in the eyes, he quickly looked way he knew if he got caught in her gaze it would not be good for him. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu," Shikamaru was forced to dodged, he knew most genjutsu users weren't skill in Taijutsu but neither was he but there were so many things unknown like what Sharingan actually did. He had to think fast, find her weakness quick.

Emi knew he was studying her; she had to beat him quick before she ran out of chakra she still had to use a lot of chakra in order to use her jutsu. She didn't want to attack him head on because she had seen his jutsu before and it was something that she would rather not get caught in, she quickly made hand signs "Fire Release: Flame Flower Jutsu," he managed to avoid most of the attack. And that is when he saw how to beat her. She used a lot of chakra to maintain her jutsu so he just needed her to waste her chakra with other jutsu. Emi decided to out everything in this next move the final move "shadow clone jutsu," another Emi appeared and they both charged at Shikamaru he managed to catch one in his jutsu but it was the wrong one and the real Emi kicked him with everything she had left. Her clone vanished as they both hit the ground.

"It looks like neither of us have it in us to go on," Shikamaru said sitting on the ground.

"It seems like you are right," she said pushing herself up her eyes back to normal.

"I give up they said at the same time," Youko jumped down and healed them both so they could go to their seats. Next was the match that most had been waiting for the loud moth against the genius Uchiha.

They both made their way down to the field Ryu was his usual loud self, but he looked to be ready for the Uchiha, both got in their battle stances neither of them had forgotten the time that Sasuke had tried to kill Ryu. He activated his Sharingan this caused Ryu to smile, "Begin," Ryu ran at Sasuke who was able to dodge the first attack and barley managed to block the first attack.

"Have trouble with little old me even with those eyes of yours?" Ryu asked sounding like his old self.

"Shut up," Sasuke said creating a chidori, Ryu countered with an x block grabbing his wrist and throwing him over his shoulder, "Earth Release: Antlion Jutsu," and Sasuke was sucked in to the earth.

"Looks like I won little Sasuke, that is what you get for underestimating me," Ryu said smiling at the fallen genies. The next battle was not as one sided as many thought it would have been but Neji still came thru, if only Lee knew something other than Taijutsu was mutter across the stands, "there will be a ten minute break until the second round begins."

"Do you think Kasumi will win this next match?" Aya asked.

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Why not?" Shin asked.

"Because it's Gaara," he said calmly.

**Ten Minutes Later **

Kasumi and Gaara made were down on the field ready to fight, "don't worry mother you can drink he blood soon enough," Gaara said freaking Kasumi out a slightly.

"Begin," Hayate said she started the match off the same way she had the first by flooding the field but she went straight to the water dragon Jutsu, in the aftermath of her jutsu she was shocked to see a large ball of sand.

The sand exposed a laughing Gaara, "let me prove my existence, by ending yours," he started looking worried.

"Water Release: Water Clone Jutsu," three clones ran towards Gaara "Water Release: Exploding Water Clone Jutsu," all of the clones exploded but it did nothing to him he just started laughing even more. His sand hit her right in the chest and every time she tried to get up she was hit again. Finally the water vanished from the field; she was no longer moving the sand slowly crept up her body. Everyone but Youko seemed worried, "now you die!" Gaara shouted but he was kicked and it landed. Naruto had come to her rescue.

"That's enough you have won," Naruto said coldly.

"Then I will have to kill you both," he said with a mad look in his eye, Naruto got in his battle stance.

Naruto charged Gaara with a few clones which he destroyed; the real one appeared behind him creating more clones they all hit him at the same time knocking him in the air, while one attacked from above sending him crashing to the ground. The a sand ball started to be build around Gaara but Naruto wasn't going to let it happen "Rasengan" hitting Gaara right in the chest knocking him back into the wall.

"How can I lose, and to the likes of this guy, why him?" Gaara shouted.

"Because he is fighting to protect someone," Youko said appearing before Gaara, "I can see the future and there are two for you that I can see," he said so only Gaara could hear him, "one you die alone or two you become the most beloved Kazekage, which path is up to you."

Youko walked over to Kasumi picking her up, "why didn't you do anything before now?" Naruto asked looking furious.

"I did what need to be done, don't worry I will let her know you saved her," Youko said vanishing.

**Later That Day**

"Sensei I won the whole thing," Ryu said entering the hotel room but he wasn't there, he looked in Kasumi's room she was there but no sight of their sensei.

Youko stood near the front gate, "so you two know what to do," Youko asked his face dead serious, this cold attitude seem to scare the other two slightly they nodded and they the two vanished into the night sky getting ready for the day ahead of them. Leaving Youko behind his blue eye now crimson as he watched the fading sun then he vanished without a sound.

**To be continued**


	8. The Final Act

When the morning came there was still no sign of Youko is looked as if he hadn't even slept in his bed. The three were starting to become worried about their sensei and decided to go look for him but there was no sign of him. They went to all the places they knew him to visit the ramen stand any were else with food the training grounds but it was if he had just upped and vanished.

They started asking around if people had seen him since last night, but on one they asked hadn't seen him or Aya and Shin. They were starting to get a bad feeling in the gut, "Where did Sensei go and why didn't he say anything to us?" Kasumi asked her two teammates.

"Last time I saw him was last night he went to the Hokage's office," they jumped when they heard Kakashi behind them. They turned to see him reading a his usual book, but he wasn't alone he was accompanied by a white haired ninja that they had never seen before he had red paint marks on his face extremely long white hair that was tided in a ponytail, "this is Jiraiya-Sama."

"Isn't he one of the legendary Sannin?" Ryu asked sounding impressed.

"I heard from sensei that you are the strongest of the three Sannin," Kasumi looking at the old man.

"Did he now, so he thinks I am stronger than Orochimaru," Jiraiya said sounding pleased

"But you don't seem like a pervert to me," she said causing Jiraiya to fall over in shock, she turned back to Kakashi, "do you know what he was doing in his office?" Kakashi shock his head slowly.

**Last Night**

Youko stood near the front gate, "so you two know what to do," Youko asked his face dead serious, this cold attitude seem to scare the other two slightly they nodded and they the two vanished into the night sky getting ready for the day ahead of them. Leaving Youko behind his blue eye now crimson as he watched the fading sun then he vanished without a sound. Youko appeared outside of the Hokage tower he walked up stopping in front of the office door but unlike most times he came to visit he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called the fourth was sitting at his desk doing paper work, "Youko what do I own this pleasant surprise?"

"I came just to talk if you don't mind," Youko said grinning, the Yondaime gestured to the open seat in front of his desk, "thank you Hokage-Sama."

"This is just a friendly chat no need to be so formal you can call me Minato," he said kindly.

"You have always been my hero and it is such an honor to talk with you," Youko said smiling weakly.

"Well it's an honor to be considered a hero," Minato said.

"But I was wondering are you nominating my students to become chunnin?" Youko asked.

"Why are you going to say something to them?"

"No I have something to do so it appears I won't be around to find out."

"Where are you going?" Minato

"Not sure yet," Youko said rubbing the back of his head.

"Since you did help my daughter I don't see the harm in telling you. Yes your students are going to be nominated to become chunnin," Minato said.

"Thank you Minato," Youko said getting up and walking to the door but stopped, "I once heard my father tell me he was proud of me I wonder if I will hear him say it again," he said leaving a confused Hokage in his wake. He appeared back at the hotel to see his students fast asleep, he wasn't surprised it had been a long day for them all, he hadn't been more proud of his student then he realized that he had never once told them that if he did they would probably think he was dying or something he thought to himself smiling. Well time was slipping away and he need to make sure everything was in his advantage. Tomorrow he would be fighting six members of Akatsuki it would be his first time fighting six ninja of this caliber but it still was not a pleasant thing to think about two of whom were suppose to be immortal. 'Immortal I will see how immortal they really are,' he thought to himself.

**Back to present time**

They made their way to the Hokage's office, hoping that he would know something so that they could find there sensei. When they got there, Naruto and Naoko were talking to their father.

"Hokage-Sama," Kasumi said quickly.

"What is it?" he asked kindly.

"Do you know where Youko-Sensei is?" Kasumi asked quickly, the Hokage shock his head.

"Should you guys you are his students?" Naruto asked.

"What did you guys talk about last night?" Kakashi asked.

"Well he asked about his students then he said something about he wondered if he would ever hear his father tell him he was proud of him," Minato said thinking.

"Wait I thought his father…" Kasumi's voice trailed off her eyes wide in horror.

"What about his father?" Kakashi asked.

"He is dead, he told me no one other than him knew his last name," she answered slowly.

"You don't think," Minato said quickly.

"I do," Kakashi said sadly.

"Kakashi you and Jiraiya head out to help him and I will be there in a moment I need to talk to Sarutobi," Minato said getting to his feet.

"What's going on," Ryu said hearing the panic in the men's voices, but none of them answered. Naoko grabbed Kasumi by the arm.

"Father we will leave you to do what you need to," Naoko said the others fallowed Naoko out of the office and when they were outside she turned to them, "I heard them talking about a something called Akatsuki, that Youko knew was coming this way and I think he might have gone to meet this Akatsuki."

"Then we need to go help him," Ryu said.

"We will come along to," a cool voice said they all jumped back to see Gaara standing there with his siblings.

Naruto turned to Naoko, "you stay here you're not even a genin yet."

"But…" she started.

"No you should stay here," came Sasuke's voice.

"No I don't want to," Naoko said, without a word Emi put her under genjutsu.

"What are you all doing here?" Kasumi asked looking at the new arrivals.

"We saw Kakashi and Jiraiya off in a hurry," Sasuke answered.

"We don't have time to talk," Sasuke said and off they went in the direction that Kakashi and Jiraiya had gone, but they lost them. "Summoning jutsu," Kasumi placed her palm the ground and a large steel gray cat with blackish blue strips appeared. They fallowed it thru the forest but it did not take long from to catch up with Jiraiya and Kakashi who stood facing Shin and Aya.

"What are you guys doing we need to find Sensei," Kasumi said.

"No you all are not passing this point," Shin said his voice was cold Aya stood there looking ready to fight.

"What are you kids doing here?" Kakashi asked looking scared.

"We came to help," Ryu said.

"You fools go back," Jiraiya said. Ryu and Emi stepped forward along with the three sand siblings.

"We will hold them back you guys go find Sensei," Ryu said pulling out his two swords. The five ninja attack the two, Shin and Aya didn't want to hurt them but they couldn't let them pass this point. The other ran pass Shin tried to go after them but he had to dodge the sand that blocked his way.

Youko stood reading a book as six ninja all wearing black cloaks with red clouds appeared before him he looked up, he knew them all and he would have to kill them all, his eye went from Orochimaru, to Deibara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori.

"Look what we have here, I wonder if he is going to try and fight us all," Deibara said laughing.

"Yeah I am but I don't think it will be much of a fight, I will give you about six minutes, that is a minute each," Youko said putting his book up tossing his forehead protector and unwrapping his eye revealing the Eternal Mengekyo Sharingan.

"I am the one who wiped out the Uchiha clan when I was eight," he said smiling I think I will kill the Immortal first, "Kamui," a space around Hidan collapsed ripping his top half off sending it to another demission, "one down five to go," he began to attack the remaining five his Sharingan fell on Zetsu, "Chitsuki."

**The world of the Bloodmoon **

"Where are we?" the white half asked.

"Genjutsu of some sort," the black half answered as they looked around everything around looked dead and it the sky was a full moon of the deepest shade of red.

"Welcome to hell, this is a lot like the Tsukuyomi, in the fact that I control everything but the biggest difference is whatever happens here really happens so if you die here then you are dead," Youko said his skin peeling off but instead of showing muscle it showed a reddish orange fur and soon the Kyuubi was standing before Zetsu.

**Back to the real word **

Even with his large amount of chakra these were still draining jutsu to use, 'well it looks like I will end up killing seven today,' he thought to himself. He caught Deibara eye as he dodged the bombs that Deibara throw at him but he slipped up and a large canopied clay bomb wrapped around him. Deibara detonated the bomb and the genjutsu broke as Deibara blew himself up.

"Only four remain," he said smiling, "next is you fish boy," Youko said smiling. He knew he had to hurry before they arrived he could feel them getting closer. Kisame pulled out his sword and charged Youko who dodged it as a "Amaterasu," black flames shout out consuming him his pained screams filled the air as he was being burned alive. Slowly the screams died away. The three remaining member looked impressed with the young shinobi who had taken down so many of their team so quick.

Youko dodged Sasori's tail and Kakuzu's fireball jutsu but he failed to dodged Orochimaru's sword, Youko kicked Orochimaru in the chest causing him to smash into a tree, "let kick things up a notch," Youko said pulling out a scroll, wiped some of his blood on it as three more of him appeared on vanished changing him into sage mode, his wound healed, but not only that he had more chakra, his physical abilities increased as well. "Shadow Clone jutsu,"

"I think it's time for you all to see a jutsu of my own creation, it my pride and joy as a ninja," Youko said smirking, "you should be honored last time I used this jutsu I killed my best friend." one of the clones engaged the three Akatsuki member is in combat while he built up the chakra in his he built chakra in his left right hand with the aid of the clone there was a howling sound as they looked over at the large amount of rotation chakra in his hand "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken," he throw it they all tried to dodge it but when it expanded it caught them all tearing their chakra network up, they fell limp to the ground still alive but just barely he had enough for the jutsu he had been saving for this moment.

"Sensei," he heard someone call he looked over his left shoulder, Kasumi was standing there along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke. Sasori stepped from his puppet Orochimaru tried to get back to his feet weekly.

"I just want you to know I am proud of you and the others," Youko said turning back to face his opponents, they all realized that his forehead protector and bandages lay on the ground. Kakashi and Jiraiya noticed the remains of the other Akatsuki member.

"You guys are just in time to see my last jutsu, I am going to end this on a bang," Youko said the amusement clearly evident in his voice, "Demon Release: Annihilation Jutsu," there was a massive amount of Chakra building up Kakashi and Jiraiya sensing the danger grabbed the young ninjas retreating to safety.

"What about sensei," Kasumi cried, "we can…" before she could finish her sentence there was a loud explosion.

"You all wait here," Kakashi said as he and Jiraiya left to see what happened. They weren't the only one their Minato stood in shock. They began to look around the area had been completely leaved. The only things that were left of Youko were his forehead protector his necklace and a pouch that had his book the first book ever written by Jiraiya. They picked up his things and went back to the others. The sand siblings, Ryu and Emi had just arrived when they got back.

"So where is sensei?" Ryu asked looking around. They lowered their heads handing over Youko's things.

"Okay there are his things but where is he?" Ryu asked still looking around.

"He didn't make it, he took all them out with him," Kakashi said.

"Why didn't he let us help him, he is always telling us to work as a team," Kasumi said tears running down her face.

"Sometimes the best team work is to let one take care of everything," Shin's voice came from a shadow of a tree.

"Why didn't you do anything to help him," Kasumi yelled at him.

"If we wouldn't have stopped you all and you had shown up apart from Kakashi and Jiraiya what do you think would have happened?" Aya asked.

"We would have helped him," Ryu said.

"No he would have had his attention split trying to fight them and protect you all and it would have limited the jutsu he could use," Aya said sadly, "the truth is that any of us would have got in his way none of us were on his level and he proved it."

"How he is dead," Ryu shouted.

"That is true but he also took out six of the strongest ninja in the world by himself," Kakashi said.

"No seven, he took out their watchman also," Shin said smiling.

"Seven for one is something any ninja would gladly trade for, and you all are safe in the end I think that's all he really cared about," Aya said, "well Shin it looks like it is time to go."

Kakashi gave Youko's things to his team before they made it back to the village, Minato was still at the site looking around, thinking to himself, 'how can someone so young be so powerful,' he thought to himself.

That night none of his team spoke to each other, Ryu said looking at the book that his sensei had with him. Emi held his forehead protector tight tears running silently down her face, and Kasumi was in her room alone crying.

**Hokage tower**

Kakashi, Minato, Jiraiya and Sarutobi sat talking to each other.

"Hokage-Sensei I know Youko wasn't a part of our village but I feel we should do something to honor his memory for all he has given us," Kakashi said.

"I agree I think we should place his name on the memorial stone since he died in line of duty protecting our village in the process," Sarutobi said.

"I think we will do that and have a memorial service invite the hidden moon village to attend if they wish," Minato said getting up looking out the window.

"Daddy is it true a little blond burst in the room, is Youko…" Naoko asked on the verge of tears.

"It's true," Minato answered sadly.

"It's your fault he is dead you were suppose to save him you are suppose to be the strongest ninja in the world," she yelled at her father.

"I wish I could have saved him," Minato said.

"I don't think any of us could save him, he was dead long before we met him," Sarutobi said looking weak tired. But Naoko didn't want to hear that she only wanted to know why Youko wasn't here anymore, she turned out crying.

**A week later**

Youko's team had been made Chunnin, but they didn't really care they were still in mourning of their sensei. They remained at the hidden leaf village where they were met by a few from their village the Tsukikage a few members of ANBU and Youko's old teammates.

Kasumi looked around for Shin and Aya but they had not shown up no one had seen or heard from them since Youko died. She felt hatred toward them she blamed him for their sensei's death. Unbeknown to any of them they were being watched by a masked man wearing a black cloak with orange and gold flames, he wore a fox mask.

"Youko," a man said to his left.

"No, don't call me that anymore, Youko is dead call me Kitsune," he said watching the proceedings.

"Youko, Kitsune, these are not human names," Aya said.

"Who said I was human," Youko laughed.

"What hell are you talking about," Shin said staring at the masked man.

"I'm just messing with you," Youko replied.

"So why do you want everyone to think you are dead?" Aya asked.

"It will be easier to start over after I finish this last mission," he answered.

"So what's next for you?" Shin asked.

"After this I was thinking I would disappear, it looks like my dream was never meant to come true even after all the work I put in," he said as more people gathered below.

"What was your dream?" Aya asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it stopped mattering when I could save my friend but hopefully this makes up for that failure," he answered.

**Down at the funeral **

Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, but he ignored it, as he took the seat behind Youko's former team. The Tsukikage was standing at the front of the group with the third Hokage on his right and the Fourth on his left.

The third stood before them, "we are here to say goodbye to a hero, a man who took the bourdon of the world on his shoulders so that the rest of us could hope for a better tomorrow, when I first met him he was at the memorial stone I asked if he was looking for someone he had had lost, he said "Yeah, but I want find their names won't be on here because no has realized their sacrifice and no one but me will ever truly know," I think the same holds true for him I think none of us true understand what he has given up for us to face death with his head held high to insure the safety of not just his people but the world. He was happy to carry a bourdon no one should have to. He was a true hero he fought so we didn't have to he died so we could live," with that he took a seat. People lined up so they could have a last word with him.

"Sensei, I remember when we met, I hated you but now I conceder you my best friend and I will truly miss you," Ryu said.

"Sensei I will miss you," Emi said simply.

"You really are a bastard sensei, you didn't show you had a heart until the last moment I never got a chance to tell you, that I loved you, that I still love you," Kasumi said tears streaming down her face.

"You know you really are a bastard doing this to them," Shin said quietly.

"How can they miss something that was never there Youko never excited, it's just another allies a clever mask to hide my true self," Youko said, "there is no one but me who knows my true name, has seen my true face no one can know my pain and if someone does that is one lonely person."

One after another people paid their respects, at the end Youko turned to his friends, "this is goodbye this is the last time we will meet," he teleported leaving no trace.

**Village Hidden in the Rain**

A masked man looked into the village, he could end this he had the power no all was left is to do it, he thought to himself teleporting into the heart of the village waiting, he knew they would come to him a woman appeared before him, "I insulted where is pain," he asked the blue haired kinochi.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at him.

"It polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's Konan," he said, "but which name would you like I go by many?" he removed the mask and a blond haired ninja stood before her, he had one blue eye and one red eye. The Sharingan spun around paper swirled around him then collapsed on him.

"That was easy," she said turning coming face to face with Naruto.

"Let me deal with him," he turned to see six pains standing looking down at him, his Sharingan changed. He found the Asura path, teleporting hitting it as hard as he could it shattered he saw the animal path it summoned a few beast. He pulled out a scroll activated it and three more Narutos appeared one vanished he created a rasengan he went to attack and the Preta path appeared before him. Naruto smiled as a clone hit him in the face killing him on contact with a mix of the sage strength and the chakra enhanced punch.

Naruto noticed he was being pulled toward the Deva Path who had pulled out a weapon that fazed thru Naruto he took this opportunity to attack sending him flying he wasn't going to kill him unless he had no other choice "Amaterasu," he caught the remain pain in the black fire.

"Look I don't want to kill you two I know you are not bad people I know why you are doing this there are ways to insure peace without bloodshed. So I will give you the chance to live but I will go and kill Nagato if I must.

"How did you…" Konan started.

"The same way I knew who you are and the same way I know Jiraiya would be heartbroken to learn what became of his students," Naruto said, "I will give you time to think I am going to kill Madara Uchiha," he vanished before them.

He came face to face with Madara (or rather mask to mask), "I was wondering when the Uchiha slayer would come looking for me," Madara said looking up at Naruto from his seat.

"You know as well as I do that they were going to have the Uchiha clan killed off," Naruto said calmly.

"It doesn't matter I hated that clan anyway, they became weak they weren't worthy of the Uchiha name," Madara said, "but I must say I am impress that a non-Uchiha could have mastered the Sharingan at your level. How did you get your Sharingan, I know it was before the massacring, and I am not aware of another Uchiha other then brother with Mangekyo but he died long before you were born."

"You wouldn't because he does exist in this time, you see I can change the past which will alter the future but it comes at a slight cast," Naruto explained.

"Of course real power always does," Madara said, "It is a shame you are not a true Uchiha."

"It is true I am not but I am stronger than any Uchiha."

"Confident aren't we."

"Would you like to see why I am so confident?" he said talking off his mask revealing the eye, "Chitsuki."

**The world of the Blood moon**

Madara was alone in a strange world he walked outside to see a full moon a shade of deep crimson. His eyes fell on the blond, who was smiling, "I control this world everything in this world and if you die here, well that's the end."

Naruto snapped his fingers Madara fell to his knees it felt as if his body was made of lead he could barely move his chakra was unresponsive, "it is impossible to break free of this jutsu so you are at my mercy."

A giant fox appeared behind him, "no, it can't be the Kyuubi."

"But it is, I am the Kyuubi," he said as he descended upon the once great Uchiha.

**Back In the Real World **

Naruto was tired even if Madara wasn't at full power he was still powerful and it took a lot to keep the jutsu going. He waited for his energy to return to him before he went back to visit with Pain.

"What will it be, will you stop this foolishness or will I be forced to kill you," Naruto asked, "I don't want to have to kill you I know you have some good in you still."

"And how do you know this?" Deva Path asked watching Naruto.

"I have seen it in you, I know the pain of being forced to kill your best friend to save others, that is how I got my Sharingan to remind me of the sacrifices we all have to make, to try and make this world a better place," Naruto said smiling.

"Why did you kill your best friend?" Deva Path asked.

"He was going to kill everyone I had ever cared about for his revenge, so I had to make a choice the life of one or the life of many and I chose both," then Naruto vanished.

**Three months later**

He had done it at least for now he had brought a moment of peace Jiraiya's wish had final come true everyone was happy but at what cast he had lost everything that he fought to bring it back and the pain of losing it again was even harder, He thought as he stood out on mountain side that over looked a small village that had no ninja. Now all that was left was wait it out until the day he was need again which he hoped would never come.


End file.
